Too true
by SlythJay
Summary: About three years after the final battle, Harry is living in the muggle world. The tragic deaths of his friends had made him flee. Now, Draco Malfoy dropped back into his life unexpectedly. Can this be a good thing? Lots of fluff, angst, and some sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not making any money off of this, nor will I ever have the pleasure of owning J.K Rowling's ideas.

**Warning: **Although this doesn't haven't any real sex (as in penetration), this does have some very high sexual content. NOT FOR THE KIDDIES! Slash/ male on male

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had been completely devastated after the horrible war ended. Of course, he was glad that he'd finally destroyed the monster that was named Voldemort, but the casualties that had come with it were too much for him to bare. The few people he'd come to see as his only family were gone forever. The Weasley's had lost three sons and daughter during the war. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Tonks, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Neville, and most of the DA, had all died too. The only people who Harry ever talked to were Luna and George; and that was scarcely, since he could barely look at their faces without memories haunting him. He couldn't speak to Mrs. or Mr. Weasley at all. They had probably been more devastated than Harry had any right to be but he couldn't muster up enough courage to face them.

After a year, Harry had attended a last bleak year in Hogwarts before leaving from the wizarding world and going back to the muggle world he felt he could, at the very least, start over.

He was wealthy of course, being the Black and Potter heir and Lord of the two families, so it wasn't like he'd turn into a beggar on the streets. He rented a small, but lively flat in Manchester. It had one bedroom and a bathroom with a big shower, a spacious kitchen and living room. He never abandoned his magic, that would always be a part of him, but he made sure to incorporate all the normal muggle appliances. It was a comfortable mix of the two worlds without it being either too unfamiliar or overwhelmingly like the life that he imagined he'd have if he was still part of the wizarding world.

He knew it would be hard to settle down in the muggle world from the beginning. He didn't have any sort of schooling once he'd entered Hogwarts and he had no experience actually working in it either. Unless you counted slaving away for the Dursleys; which he most certainly did not.

He did manage to acquire a job helping out a cafe, after a rather long and embarrassing interview with the manager where he explained that he'd run away from his old life and just wanted a new start; which, strictly speaking, wasn't necessarily a lie. He'd work there for the next two years, acquiring some semblance of a normal life until he slowly started to let go of the past enough to make friends. If anyone thought it was a bit weird that he didn't like talking about anything that had happened before he showed up there, Harry was never told.

Something that was quickly brought to Harry's attention, after they all noticed that he mostly kept to himself, was the large gap meant to be filled with a lover in his life. His friends were always adamant about him finding someone, doing someone, anything. Harry didn't think that he could actually ever date or sleep with a woman, not when it felt like he was throwing away the last parts of his old life that told him he was supposed to have been with Ginny. And yet, what man, even with a haunting past, could resist the pull that was that of a new life? A new love, even? It wasn't easy, not by any means, but if he did plan on letting go of the past and finding someone to share his new life with was important.

So started the blind dates.

His friends practically made surveys; asking all sorts of weird questions and throwing around ideas all over the place until Harry almost had enough. They set him on date after date. Beautiful blonds, brunettes, even a redhead one time. Some of them were dreadfully boring, others exciting and charismatic. Some even managed to coax him into the most embarrassing and awkward things he'd ever imagined.

But none of them made the cut.

At least, not in Harry's opinion. No matter what, at the end of the date, or series of dates, Harry just couldn't take the next step. There was something missing, something crucial, that told him that things were just not right. No matter how pretty or fun the girl was things just didn't click. He managed to make plenty of friends, though.

Until he was set up with Jamie, that is, and opened his door that evening to a somewhat shy but cute boy a year younger than him. He had wavy auburn hair and big hazel eyes. And after a few awkward minutes of Harry not being able to stop staring at the other male in shock and trying to stutter out an explanation, an apology even at being set up like that when Harry wasn't interest in men, he smiled awkwardly and followed him out.

Harry had planned an evening at a restaurant, just like he'd done with pretty much every other girl he'd been set up with, but after walking alongside the other male for a few minutes in silence, he just felt way too silly to go forward with it. He apologized profusely and offered to go anywhere he wanted to at least make up for the lost date Jamie had expected.

Maybe it was because they ended up at a club, where he spent time frequently in because his friend's always insisted he tag along, but by the end of the evening he was feeling comfortable. He had a few drinks, talked plenty with Jamie, and even managed to dance. He thought they got a long great and hoped that he'd made a new friend.

And it was probably all the drinks he had, because Jamie hadn't seem the sort to have that much courage, but when the other male had leaned over to press their lips together in a sweet but sloppy kiss as they danced, being friends with him was the last thing on Harry's mind.

Now, that isn't to say that he jumped up and pronounced he was a pouf to the entire world with a flaming rainbow and quickly started acquiring notches for his bed post.

Harry took his time.

He had his much needed period of denial. He insisted and raged. He managed to try and reflect, to maybe settle on an answer to all the confusion in his head. But it was a while before any sort of acceptance came up.

Once it did, though, Harry sat back and sighed. He was fine with how things were, as it was. He was comfortable with his sexuality now and open enough about his new life that he didn't let things lose their luster. He would continue to move on and grow. He would try and date some more.

His first real boyfriend was a mess. His first lover was only a bit better.

Now, after about three years, Harry soon turning 23, his old troubles were the farthest thing from his mind as he hurried out of his apartment and apparated half a block away from the office he worked at. His new job was awesome, working for one of his best friend was always a bonus, but he hated when he slept in late and had to hurry. He loved being able to take his time in the morning.

Making sure that his coffee survived the apparition, he crossed the street and rushed through the crowd of people trying to get into the building and slipped into the elevator behind a nice looking guy that worked on the floor above him. Oh, how he loved working for Stacey (whom was lawyer); the men in building were just as delectable as she had warned him of being. Scoffing lightly at the sound of the ringing of the bell signaling they reached his floor, Harry took his eyes off the other male and got out of the elevator after throwing him a smile. Too bad that one was straight and married. And he had a boyfriend, which meant that although he'd appreciate looks, he'd never do anything more.

Looking himself over just in case he hadn't hurried up too much this morning, he stopped when he reached the door with the plaque _203- S. Langh_ on it.

His black trousers were buttoned and zipped up. _Check._ His new shoes were tied up correctly. _Check._ His white button up shirt wasn't too open and all the buttons were done up correctly. _Check._ His hair wasn't picked up in a messy pony tail but a tight one. _Check._

After some persuading Harry had decided to grow it out a bit more and it almost reached his shoulders now. It also wasn't so un-tamable anymore and it only took a bit of brushing for him to pick it up. He looked almost unrecognizable if it weren't for his green eyes and familiar facial features. He usually wore contacts but today, having been in a hurry and all, he had just slipped on his glasses. They were nothing like his old ones, either. They were a thin silver frame and didn't sit on his nose precariously anymore. He brought a finger up to his forehead where he remembered the horrible cursed scar used to be at and rubbed at the now unblemished skin there. It had been a really big shock when he had woken up in the infirmary and seen that he no longer had the horrible scar anymore but it had also been a big indication that Voldemort was finally gone.

Nodding to himself absently, he took a sip of his coffee, and stepped into the office.

Only one other person worked there besides Stacey and him. Her second assistant was an old woman whom did most of the paperwork while Harry was jokingly labeled 'The Filer'. He wasn't a lawyer, not even by a stretch, but he learned most of the basics, and helped Stacey in whatever she needed help in and gave her a comforting shoulder to lean on when she was stressed. He was trying to work out on how to start school soon but right now he just wanted to help his friend out. He nodded a good morning to her and slipped into his friend's office without knocking.

"Heya, Stace," he greeted her and flopped down on one of the empty chairs in front of her desk usually reserved for clients. "I'm sorry but I didn't get you coffee today. I slept in late 'cause of hanging out with Kevin last night, and I highly doubted that you'd want a conjured one. You always tell me those taste foul." She obviously knew about him being a wizard but he figured out very easily that she was exactly the sort of person that you could tell about things like that. She was a muggle and as cool as the things he talked about were, they didn't fascinate her as much as they did most people. She wasn't a fanatic of things enchanting and out of her reach; instead opting for a complicated but comfortable life in the little world called 'REALITY'.

Stacey's head had snapped up at the sound of the door opening and at the site of him a wide smile graced her lips.

She was twenty seven with had dark brown hair, blue big eyes, and a small curvy body. She was very pretty. No matter how much one saw her in her suits and poncy sort of clothes, no one could deny her beauty. She was the strong independent type at work but with her friends she was completely different.

"Hey, Ry! It's alright. Tenny got me some tea when she noticed you weren't here yet. Did you have fun last night?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed when Harry scowled.

"Yes, Stacey, I had fun. But I still don't think Kevin is all that great. I mean something is still missing!" Stacey let out a huff of exasperation and gave him a pointed look.

"You say the same thing every time before you break up with someone. Maybe it's because every guy you go out with doesn't know about magic? Have you ever thought of that, Ry? I tell you every time, but you just don't listen!" Harry immediately shook his head and sat up straight.

"No, Stace. I'm not up for that. After everything that happened, you know that I can't date anyone from the Magical World. I hate the staring and pointing which they'll be more of now that I've been gone for so long. What'll happen when they catch me walking into a gay wizarding bar or something? I'd be vulture meat by the end of the night, that's what. Every damn reporter from here to the end of the world will latch onto me and spread the word that their Man-Who-Lived is a great big pouf."

Stacey rolled her eyes.

"What about someone who you went to school with? Can't you talk to them? You can't be the only gay wizard out there Harry! What about that Seamus guy or even George? He's pretty cute even if he doesn't have an ear, even I can attest to that! And if not, then I'll look for someone for you! I swear, you won't be graveling around this office forever if I have something to say about that!"

Harry put his hands up in protest. "Seamus isn't my type, Stace, and even thinking about going out with George gives me the goose bumps. You know how devastated he was after..Fred." He shook his head feverishly, not wanting to continue that thought.

"Just no. And you hooking me up? Please no! I'll stop whining, I will! Just don't go trying to set me up." He begged and stood up to head for the door.

"Okay! Okay! I won't do anything as long as you promise to at least try, okay?" She pouted until he offered a smile and nod.

"Oh, and someone new is coming in today. It doesn't matter if I'm busy, just send them in. I keep postponing the meeting with this chap and now I finally have a chance to see him. He's a friend I met the other day at Slick and I told him that he could come by today and we could chat and go out for lunch. He's a new worker there that I think is really cute. He's a slim blonde. Hey! Maybe if he actually swings you're way.."

She started to off on a rant and Harry had had enough. He slammed the door behind him as he left. "No!" He yelled through the door and shook his head when he heard her still trying to talk about the other male's appearance even with the door closed.

He sat down at his desk, gave his papers a glare, drank down some more of his conjured coffee, and settling down to start working for the day. God, being friends' with a girl was so frustrating sometimes..

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry stretched and covered a yawn with the back of his hand. He took of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He finished filing a million papers and managed to help Stacey with typing up facts of a case. And it was only 3 in the afternoon! It had to be a new record if the hunger working it's way into his stomach was any indication.

He let his head fall against the desk and drifted off for a moment. It was still 30 minutes away from his break and he had a long while till 5:30, which is usually when he started to persuade Stacey away from her desk to go out to eat. He stood up with another yawn and opted for going to the bathroom to freshen up at least. He'd try and conjure another cup of coffee while he was at it too.

Pocketing his wand, Harry took a long sip of his coffee. It was still too sweet but it was better than some of the other stuff he'd made before. Opening the door to the office, he stepped inside and stopped short when he noticed a blond male standing by his desk.

It must be the guy Stacey invited for lunch…

Green eyes trailed from the man's lean legs up to his buttocks that were greatly accentuated by the blue-grey jeans he wore. His green shirt seemed to hold grip tightly at the muscles on his back and shoulders. Harry's mouth watered at the sight. Harry could see the pale flesh of his arms and his neck and he forced himself to look away. This was someone that Stacey probably wanted to hook up with and he'd never tread on his friend's love life if he could help it.

It was only fortunate that the other male had his back to Harry and he didn't seem to notice his arrival.

After giving himself some time to look at the other fully and cool off, he cleared his throat to grab the other male's attention.

"Sorry. Have you been waiting long? I forgot Stacey told me someone was coming today. I'll just tell her that you're finally here." His voice was actually firm and Harry praised Merlin that he didn't make a fool of himself this time. Harry was glad that he wasn't as shy as he once was and he could actually talk now instead of stuttering.

When he had first spoken the other person hadn't turned to him but by the time he was done and walking towards the man and his desk, he was starting to. Harry took his time to check the male out from the front and by the time his eyes met a somewhat familiar pair of eyes, Harry came to a stop and gaped.

"Malfoy?" He practically squeaked in surprise and almost dropped his cup of coffee if it weren't for the fact that he tightened his grip on it at the last moment.

Draco's trademark smirk graced his lips only seconds after a moment of shock.

"Potter?" He retorted smoothly, not showing any hint of surprise that made Harry's lips twitch into a frown.

"What are you doing here? Stacey said she met you at Slick! I thought you never wanted to step into the muggle world unless it was absolutely necessary? Especially a place like that."

He knew almost nothing about the blond after the war except that he was in no way collaborating with his father. The older Malfoy had managed to escape Azkaban somehow and was trying to find support to become the next Dark Lord. It wasn't working very well since a lot of dark wizards had been arrested already. It was a good thing his mother wasn't like that, Harry thought.

"Actually, Potter, it happens to be absolutely necessary. It seems my dear father has no designs on giving up on me and the only way to hide from the man is to be here. And Stacey did meet me at 'Slick', I work there now. I've just moved around here a few months ago after my father found a way through the wards at my old place. I didn't know I would found you of all people here, though. I thought you were off living at one of your palaces that the parents left you or something. Maybe became hermit." Harry put his coffee on the table so he wouldn't spill it and went to open the door of Stacey's office. He'd barely said a few words to Malfoy and he was already trying to insult him? Why did fate do this to him?

He sauntered in and Malfoy was only a few steps behind him, clearly expecting Harry to answer him and looking a bit miffed when it was obvious Harry wasn't about to tell him anything about how he'd gotten here.

"I found your new toy Stace. He seemed completely lost, the poor guy!" Harry smirked at Stacey who had looked up when the door opened.

"I think that's your fault, actually. Whenever I ask a guy to come around here they seemed to be lost and you just happened to find them. Which would be alright if they didn't happen to get lost again, with you, in the bathroom or some other nook, with their pants off." She gave him a pointed look and Harry glared at his friend. His cheeks grew warm in embarrassment. Malfoy had just heard everything she said; he was sure of it. That's what happened for trying to tease her.

"Shut up, Stace. That was one time. Anyway, this time you won't have to worry at all. I already know him, unfortunately. And you probably would too if you thought back enough. It's Malfoy." His lips curled in a sneer when said blond came to stand by him at the door.

Stacey looked over at him closely and her eyes widened, telling Harry the moment she put two and two together.

"No?" She stood up and walked to the both of them, her eyes glued on Draco.

"Are you serious, Harry? This is he? God, what the hell did you do in that school of yours all those years? Who cares if he was mean, I wouldn't have minded if I were you! I know you like that kind of stuff, anyway!" Harry was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have teased her before. Things were just starting to spiral further downwards.

"Stacey! Will you please shut up now? He'd quite capable of hearing and I'm sure he doesn't want to listen to any of that." Harry sure as hell didn't want him to, anyway. Stacey just gave him a look that said 'so?' and turned back to Draco with a smile.

"Hello, Draco. It's nice to see you again. I'm kind of glad that you already know Harry; I was going to ask if you minded him coming along for lunch with us. It's okay, if you don't want to; everyone gets tired of him pretty quickly.." She trailed off with a flick of her gaze towards Harry when she said this. Harry glowered and left the office, closing the door firmly behind him, not wanting to hear what the other wizard had to say to that before he could wrap his head around the man's sudden reappearance in his life.

The blond had been shocked to have Harry Potter show up but he hadn't been very disappointed. Potter had definitely changed since the last time he had seen him when they had graduated from Hogwarts together. And as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, the other male, was extremely good looking, more so than he had before. He'd grown out his hair and filled out his muscles.

The small conversation he heard between Potter and his new acquaintance had made repressing a hiss, however.

Potter was a homosexual?

By Merlin, Weasley and Snape were rolling in their graves! He himself wasn't gay but he knew beauty when he saw it and didn't particularly care what gender it came in. Strictly speaking, he would have to come up with an heir some time in the future, though. Which typically meant marrying a witch, which if he had to be honest, he didn't want to do.

And no matter how bad the history was between him and Potter, he was disappointed when the bickering between the other two stopped. He had been interested in hearing more, even if his expression hadn't made it obvious, if only to know more about this mysterious new Potter. His spirits were brightened when Stacey asked if the green eyed man could come along, however. Shrugging, Draco let his lips curve into a sweet smile.

"It's fine. It's about time we caught up anyway; I haven't seen Harry in years," he said, deliberately using the other male's first name, just in case the ex Gryffindor could still hear him through the door. He nodded when Stacey told him to wait for her to finish reading over a few things and sat down with a curious expression on his face.

"How much exactly do you know about me already?" He asked cautiously, trying to brush away the disconcerting feeling that came with being around someone who he expected knew things about him he would rather no one remembered. She gave him the answer he dreaded to hear.

"Everything Harry knows, of course. We don't keep secrets."

Harry had left the room almost happy to be away from his meddling friend and Malfoy. He sat down at his desk and messed with the stacks of papers on his desk anxiously. If he knew Stacey, he wouldn't be coming back into the office today. And since he did know her, he decided to just shrink the small stack of papers that he needed to finish looking over and stuck them in his pocket. At least he'd get them finished and not have a workload tomorrow.

His thoughts went back to the blond that he had seen a moment ago way too quickly for comfort. Things couldn't have been that bad in the Wizarding World that Draco Malfoy had decided to leave it, could it? Maybe the man really was trying to hide from his father for a bit, as he said? Of course, Harry didn't really think that was the whole story, because unless Lucius was completely nutters, more than normal that is, than Draco didn't have a reason to hide from him. Had he said that his father had found a way through his wards? That was seriously crazy.

Why would Lucius have to break through his own son's wards to get to him? Why would Malfoy want to hide from him so badly? Enough to get a job and make a life in the muggle world.

He'd have to figure out a way to get these answers from the blond; if only to curb his curiosity. And if he had an idea of how Stacey worked, than he imagined that he'd have all afternoon to do so because she typically take any chance she got to make friends. She saw someone that was a perfect candidate for a new boyfriend for Harry and he was exactly what she had been telling him about. He was nice (well maybe not that), sexy (which Harry had to admit), powerful, smart, had magical powers, just as rich as he was or probably more, rivaled Harry in most everything, and Harry had to admit he was the one thing he loved; a challenge.

Oh, how he hated irony. Stacey wasn't going to let him live this down. He knew that unless Draco told her out right that 'no, I will not get close to Harry Potter without a ten foot pole in between' that she wouldn't give up until they at least attempted to get to know each other again and see if they could be paired up. And she'd try to captivate him, herself if it wasn't to be, of course. She was looking for the almost the same things in a man that Harry was, after all. The magical powers part was just one small detail that she didn't really care to make a fuss over. He doubted that Malfoy thought of it that way, though. No matter how much the other man tried to fit in the muggle world, Harry doubted that he'd date a muggle.

But it wasn't like any of that mattered. They hadn't even started having lunch yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to Stacey's office open and stood.

"Ry, do you think that we could go to our place?"

Harry didn't immediately understand what she said but when realization dawned on him, his eyes widened, and he gave his friend a curious look.

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" he asked with a side glance at Malfoy, who was following them out of the office and into the elevator.

"Of course. But it'd be much faster if we apparated, right? I know you can take more than one person, so can we? We haven't eaten there in ages!" Harry sighed. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to protest, Stacey would get her way in the end.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, but whatever. Just 'cause you want to. It might actually be funny." He linked their arms and looked over at Malfoy awkwardly when he came to stand next to him.

Apparating with two people was dangerous if you didn't do it right so he'd have to hold on to him tightly and securely. He was pretty sure Malfoy knew that, even if he was looking at him blankly.

He wrapped his hand around the smaller male's upper arm and focused on the small alley he always used to apparate in. The pressure of the Earth seemed to press down on him for some time before leaving him abruptly, making his ears ring and leaving him feeling lightheaded. He let go of Malfoy once he got his bearings back and turned to Stacey. Although she was getting used to it, muggles generally had a harder time than wizards when it came to apparating. He doubted Malfoy would have much of a problem, considering he was probably plenty used to it.

He put his hands on Stacey's shoulders to steady her and asked her if she was okay. She nodded hastily."Yea, yea. I'm fine. And no matter how much I hate it, I have to admit that it's faster." He looked her over once last time and then turned to Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall beside them, head bowed, and gasping. Harry frowned.

"You okay Malfoy? Didn't leave anything important behind, right?"

Usually, aside from a bit of discomfort and stumbling, an active wizard didn't feel very affected from apparating unless something went wrong.

"Yes, everything is in tact. However I'm wondering how it is that you managed to do that without even holding a wand." Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and he shrugged lightly. "I learned how to do it a while ago." He didn't see what was so surprising about that.

"Why?"

Draco looked at him seriously for a long moment before shaking his head and scowling. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to get an answer from the blond he turned back to his friend. Obviously he was missing something...but whatever.

"Come on Stace. I'm starving." He didn't need to look back to know Malfoy was following. The crisp noise of his shoes hitting the ground was enough indication

They didn't say anything else as they walked across the street to the diner. What Stacey had meant when she said 'their' place was that that's where they had met. It was a small cozy place where Harry had started going to when he'd first come out. It was open and lively and just the one thing he'd needed at the time to feel comfortable about himself. Not many girls went in, but the ones who did were usually surrounded by guys, or gay themselves. Stacey was one of first and Harry had just happened to meet her when one his first boyfriends had introduced her as his faghag friend.

It was somewhat hilarious that now he would be bringing Draco Malfoy of all people into it.

He opened the door for Stacey and watched for Malfoy's reaction as let him go in first as well. Immediately after the blond stepped in his gray eyes widened in surprise and his step faltered a little. It would probably a bit shocking to anyone; with its rainbow decor and abundance in male customers; some in some tight or revealing clothing. Harry smiled softly to himself. Most of the guys that had already spotted them, specifically the blond, were staring.

"Potter, what is this place?" Malfoy asked cautiously, making Harry's lips quirk into a smirk.

"It's a diner." He said simply and motioned for him to follow Stacey into an empty booth and sit down. He didn't make any move to the same, however, and just met her gaze silently. Realizing what he was trying to convey to her with his look, she shook his head at him.

"He's here, isn't he?" He nodded and pointed to the back of the room where his boyfriend sat with a few of his usual friends. He excused himself and made his way over.

He needed to talk to Kevin, who he had already seen sitting with some of his friends, before he'd never hear the end of it. Kevin was the jealous type, and he always said something if he saw Harry with someone else. Even if he blatantly knew they were just a friend. He couldn't imagine what he'd say about Draco of all people.

He smiled at Kevin when he reached them and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Harry, who's that with you?" Kevin didn't even break a beat before questioning him and Harry repressed a sigh.

"Just a friend of Stacey's. Don't worry about him, okay? We just wanted to show him around, is all." He assured him, frowning when Kevin's eyes stayed glued on Draco's figure across the room.

"Could you come over later, tonight?" He asked, hoping to grab his attention. When that didn't work, Harry leaned over and brushed their hands together.

"I had fun last night," he added and smiled triumphantly when Kevin finally tore his eyes away from Draco to smile at him.

He'd have to break up with Kevin and he hated that. He wasn't comfortable breaking up all the time and it was certainly tiring. But he just didn't feel comfortable with Kevin anymore. Maybe Stacey was right? Who knew? He just knew that Kevin was way too jealous of everything and he couldn't deal with that.

"I had fun too. I'll come over at 8, kay? I still have to study for my Chemistry exam and then I'll call just in case." Harry nodded silently but he didn't actually believe that Kevin would studying; the male was never one to do it willingly, which was actually one of the things Harry didn't like about him. He only wondered what his boyfriend would be doing instead.

An arm suddenly came around his shoulder to pull him even closer and he pressed a chaste kiss against Kevin's lips. When the other male tried to deepen it, even with all his friends sitting there staring at them, he pulled back and stood up. "I'll see you later," he threw him one last smile and a nod towards the others before making his way to his own table.

"Harry? That didn't look like much a break up. He didn't even scream. What happened? Did you..do something to him?" Harry sighed and sat down next to her. Malfoy seemed to be looking around the room but mostly at Kevin curiously and he didn't blame him.

Ignoring him for the time being he turned back to his friend. "I didn't Stace. Screaming wouldn't be the only thing you'd hear from him if I had and you know that. He'd kill someone if I broke up with him after walking in here with you and Malfoy. I'll do it tonight or something. He's coming over later after he finishes studying for his Chemistry exam." He wasn't surprised when Stacey looked at him in disbelief.

"Kevin Stewart studying Chemistry, Harry? That's the stupidest lie he's given you yet! He's cheating on you, Ry. It's obvious he is. Don't be so stupid! You're breaking up with him and finding yourself a new boyfriend before the end of the week or I'm doing it for you, Harry Potter. I don't care if you're scared he'll freak out. You could kill him in a blink of an eye. He's just an idiot!" Harry's eyes widened.

"Jeez, yes mother, relax. Could you be any louder? The whole diner didn't hear you." He gave her an exasperated look and she apologized.

"Right. Now, let's stop ignoring Malfoy before he starts agreeing with you just to be in the conversation. I don't want to be pressured into breaking up with him here and now by the two most annoying people I've ever met besides Kevin and Voldemort, okay? Just drop it. I'll do it today, if it'll make you happy. But if you hear tomorrow in the news that they found a mysterious dead body in the outskirts of London don't yell at me for being rash."

He warned with a glare and took his eyes off his friend to look at Malfoy. At hearing his name, the blond had turned to look at them, and now he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"So, how do you like the place Malfoy?" Harry asked, hoping to change the subject to someone other than his love life.

"Its fine, Potter. But I still haven't tasted the food."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "That's because to order you have to talk to the waitress or waiter, Malfoy. And since they're too busy staring at you at the moment it might take a few minutes before they remember they have a job to do." He pointed towards a waiter who was giving their table, or more specifically Draco, side long glances as he cleaned up. Looking around for someone he knew best, Harry smiled when he caught sight of Joshua coming out of the kitchen. He pressed his fingers to his lips and whistled. His was probably the best way to get his attention, as far as Harry knew. Immediately Joshua's head flew up and he looked over at him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Malfoy on his way over and he stopped in front of their table to look at him more closely.

"Hey, Ry, Stacey and... Who's are and why haven't we met before? I'm Joshua." He stuck out his hand in greeting and smiled softly at Malfoy. Joshua was far from unattractive and he watched as Malfoy gave him a once over. He stood at about 5'5, slightly shorter than Harry; he had short dark brown hair cut in a similar fashion to how Harry had it when he was younger but styled with gel. His eyes were a dark blue and he his features were boyish and cute. His body was thin but Harry imagined that under all of his baggy clothes, he was probably fit. He had a bright smile that charmed anyone too. Malfoy took his hand as he looked him over and gave him a charming smile as well, though Harry noticed that it wasn't nearly as big.

"I'm Draco." He introduced himself and pulled his hand away when Joshua just smiled some more and made no move to do so.

"So what will you boys and girl be getting today?" He asked enthusiastically, not in the least bit put out when Draco looked away from him. Harry smiled at his flirty friend and let Stacey order the usual for them. When it was Malfoy's turn, though, Harry spoke up.

"Do you think you'd want the same thing Draco? They could probably make something, but they're not big on menus. It's just a burger, fries, onion rings, and the burger is extra cheesy." He explained, ignoring the look of surprise the blond shot at him when he used his first name. It was a surprisingly easy thing to do.

The blonde watched him curiously for a moment and than just nodded over to Joshua.

"Alright. Be back in a jiffy." The dark-haired male said and left them to place their order.

Once he was gone, Draco had turned back to Harry and lifted up an eyebrow smartly. "Draco?" He wondered and Harry shrugged.

"It's your name isn't it?" When Draco didn't say anything, Harry continued.

"So, how long do you think you'll be hiding out?" He asked and Malfoy shrugged in turn.

"For a very long while. My father seems it's of up most importance to produce an heir before the year is over. I of course believe he is a madman if he thinks that I'm going to marry and have a child before December. As much as I understand I need an heir, it doesn't mean I want one any time soon. I'm only 22. I think he's going mad." Harry snorted at the last part.

"I think he's been mad, Draco. But that's just my opinion; I mean the man has tried to kill me before…" Harry smiled somewhat dreamily as if thinking back to a happy time in his life and laughed when he saw Draco's look of shock and confusion. "What? Did you think that I'd live under a rock and wallow in self-pity after the war? No thanks. It's been long enough." That wasn't strictly true but he wasn't about to admit that to Malfoy. He was glad when the only thing Stacey did was bite her lip at his lie and didn't comment. Malfoy seemed awfully quiet, though, and Harry looked him over curiously.

"Don't worry, if I lived, surely you have a chance." He was probably the last person who should be consoling him but at the dejected look he'd caught before Malfoy turned away from, he couldn't help but offer something.

"I guess that's true..."Draco started slowly. "I mean, if the Golden Boy could do it, anyone can." He smirked suddenly and Harry felt a familiar tinge of irritation welling up inside of him.

"Yea, Ferret. Exactly." He agreed and gave him a smirk of his own when Malfoy's eyes narrowed. He felt immensely better knowing that he could bother the blond right back.

He looked like he was just about to retort at the taunting name when Joshua appeared with their food and set down a plate in front of each of them before leaving them to eat.

"I didn't realize it until now, but I am so hungry." Harry said suddenly. "Stace, give me your onion rings. I know you never eat them." He didn't bother to wait for her to reply and just plucked them off her plate and put them on his own before digging in. He didn't even care that Malfoy was watching. amused.

"Hey! What if I wanted them this time?"

Harry glared at her in mid bite of one of the same offending onion rings. "You never do," he pointed out with a knowing look. "And you're not about to start now. The main reason why guys eat here is because you woman hate eating all the greasy food." He bit his lip and looked around surreptitiously.

"Well..not one of the main reasons..but still." He admitted, imagining that it probably had a lot more to do with the customers the place catered to rather than the food. Most people didn't eat much aside from a light a lunch or breakfast anyway.

Once he was sure his friend's attention was on her food, Harry started on his own again. He was actually hungry today since he hadn't had anything but coffee. Damn, he really needed to stop drinking so much coffee. It was just that it was so addicting. He had had only tea up until he got out of Hogwarts and after one sip of the concoction he'd never gone back.

He finished most of his fries and his whole burger before he lifted his eyes to look at how Malfoy was faring. Surprisingly, the male was eating much like him and had already finished his burger too. He was silently nibbling on an onion ring when he caught Harry looking at him.

"So, you like the food?" Harry asked knowingly and Malfoy finished swallowing before speaking.

"It's good. But all my pureblood etiquette has just been thrown out the window because of you."

Harry smiled slightly and took a drink of his ice coffee, because it was the best thing ever, of course. "I think that happened when you put on those jeans Malfoy." He pointed out to the blonde and his smile grew when the blonde agreed with him.

"Too true, Potter, too true."

They grew silent; even Stacey wasn't talking. Until Harry grew full and he looked around bored.

"Umm..so Draco, where exactly are you living now?" The blonde looked up from his plate.

"Somewhere near Stacey's office. Only a few blocks away from Slick. You?" Harry nibbled on the end of a fry. "Not even remotely close to anywhere around there. I actually live near here." The blonde seem to accept that but he looked like he wanted to ask something else and Harry looked at him expectantly.

"So, how long have you been living out here?" Harry finally bit into the fry he'd been toying with and smiled. He could understand why Malfoy might by hesitant about asking something like that. His answers would say a lot about him.

"I left right after we graduated. I've had two different jobs since then until Stacey opened up her office a few months ago and asked me to help out. One of the reasons you're probably working at Slick now is because I quit and they had a spot open. I worked there for almost two years." He told the blonde and was surprised at how interested Malfoy looked as he spoke. He was also a lot more confident now that Harry had answered his other questions.

"Do you talk to anyone from our world?" Draco asked and Harry nodded

"Sometimes. Luna Lovegood and George Weasley, mostly. And sometimes his parents, but that's mostly in letters. I could never stand having to sit around their table with them so quiet. After Ron and the others..well..it's just not the same.." He admitted. "I tried hanging out with a few others but they have their own life. Marriage. Kids." Even Dean had managed to marry a Ravenclaw girl in a year under them. Of course, these were just things he'd heard through the Luna/George grapevine. He never actually attempted to talk to any others very much.

"What about you? Do you still talk to any of the Slytherins?" He asked when the blonde just nodded. At his question, Draco shook his head reluctantly.

"No one except Blaise. He's the only one who hasn't gotten married either. They seemed to have just left us all to rot, Potter. Fucking gits getting married so quickly." Harry laughed at that though he didn't see it so much that way. It wasn't like Harry could marry someone even if he wanted to; it wasn't legal for same sex couples to marry. Especially not in the wizarding world. He stopped laughing when he heard Stacey cough next to him.

"Okay Stace? Not chocking on anything important are you?" He wondered and was relieved when she nodded at him.

"Fine, fine," she assured him and smiled curiously over at Malfoy. They'd pretty much been ignoring her this entire time and hadn't even noticed, it seemed.

"So Draco, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" She ventured and Draco just shook his head, as if it weren't even a random question. Which Harry certainly thought it was and shot his friend a look of disbelief. Obviously she still had some sordid idea about him and Harry. And no damn tact.

"Not any one that is interesting enough to talk about. Why?" He answered smoothly, making Harry's eyebrows rise in surprise. Did that mean...?

"Just wondering, is all. I mean-" She stopped abruptly and glanced behind Harry. "Oh hell Harry! Kevin is coming over and he doesn't look very happy. It's probably 'cause you were laughing with Draco a second ago." Harry turned to where she looking at.

It was true. The male's dark eyes looked menacing and he seemed to be glaring at Harry as he worked his way over. Harry waited silently and threw a glance at Malfoy. The blonde seemed to be tense and he was watching Kevin closely. He stopped in front of their table and glared hard at Harry who just let an eyebrow rise questioningly.

"Hey, Kev. What's up?"

"Harry, do you think we could we talk for a moment?"

His eyes softened a tad when Harry nodded and stood up but when he glanced at Draco, they turned cold again. Harry waited but when Kevin made no move to leave, he tugged at his wrist a little.

"Come on, Kevin. Let's go outside so we could talk privately." Harry suggested and was relieved when the other male nodded and followed him out the diner and to the warm sidewalk. Knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation Harry silently grabbed a pack of muggle fags he had in his pocket and lit one up before taking a long drag of it. A pack usually lasted him a great deal of time now that he'd pretty much quit. It was actually a miracle he even had any with him today but he figured he must have grabbed them on his way out of the house this morning out of habit more than anything else.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kev?" He asked when he noticed his boyfriend's silence. The other male seemed to catch his breath before he turned away from Harry and gestured him to follow him. Harry did so and they walked silently until Kevin spoke up. "I'm sorry." Harry stopped walking in surprise and he looked at Kevin confused.

"For what?" He wondered as Kevin stopped next to him. He was sure that he'd never heard Kevin apologize to him before and they'd been going out for a few months; neither had he ever seen the apologetic look he had on his face now.

"I..it's just..It's too hard Harry. You're gorgeous and a good fuck and you're even really nice but I'm sorry that I have to do this." He pulled at his short hair as if in frustration. Or madness. At this point Harry had no clue and was just confused. He watched warily as Kevin stepped closer and shook his head. "I hate having to hurt you, really, I do. But I rather not see you with someone else. Can you understand that? That other fellow's eyes were all over you and I can't let you leave me for someone else!" Harry looked at him in confusion but his expression quickly turned into one of fear when Kevin pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips together roughly.

At first Harry didn't know what to think and let himself be kissed in hopes of appeasing him somehow. But then a searing pain pierced him suddenly and he struggled to pull away. He grunted in pain when the taller male let go of him abruptly and pulled out the knife he'd plunged into him. Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to push away the pain. He'd survived under multiple pain curses; surely a stab wound wouldn't kill him because he couldn't deal with the pain and bled to death.

Focusing on his breathing, he glared at his ex-boyfriend, because surely they weren't together now, and slipped his hand into his pocket to grab his wand. He gripped it tightly and lifted his shirt to press against his wound with a hiss. He mumbled a simple healing spell and watched some of it mend. It wouldn't be able to heal him completely but it would at least start the process.

He glanced up to see Kevin still standing there. He didn't look even the least bit remorseful; just confused and probably even a bit put out.

"I can't fucking believe you!" He spat out and stupefied him. He'd seen way too much to just let him go back into the diner. He levitated him and left him in a nearby alley that he was sure no one would see him. It was a good thing that no one had noticed anything yet. He thought it was a matter of time though and cast a notice-me-not spell on Kevin and himself just in case someone noticed the blood.

Pocketing his wand, he quickly made his way back to the diner where he was actually glad Malfoy was at. He'd surely know how to fix his wound completely and know what to do about Kevin too. Harry had never needed to cast obliviate before and he didn't want to risk completely messing Kevin's mind up like Lockhart. Even if he had been stupid enough to stab him.

Momentarily taking the spell off himself, Harry poked his head in and waved at Stacey until he caught her attention and then motioned for them to come pay and come outside.

The second she noticed the blood on Harry's clothes, Stacey freaked out and screamed loud enough to make a few heads turn to look at them outside. He quickly cast the spell again and tugged her away from the diner and towards the alley that he'd left Kevin at.

"Stacey calm down. I'm fine," he insisted.

He lifted his shirt to show her the half mended skin there and she hugged him painfully.

"What happened, Ry?"

"Hold on, Stace, calm down first, okay?" When he was sure she wouldn't go crazy, he told her what Kevin had done then asked Malfoy if he could finish healing him completely. He didn't hesitate and pressed his wand against his stomach, mumbling a spell that Harry only vaguely remembered hearing once. It made his skin stitch over, leaving only a small scar, and most of the pain ebbed away.

"Thanks, Draco. It's bloody fortunate you here. "

"Sure, Harry, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get in situations like this again when I'm not there to save you." Harry immediately smiled at, feeling a lot better than he thought he should at the fact that Draco had called him Harry. And seemed inclined to help him again, too.

He shook his head softly and pushed those thoughts away when they finally stepped into the alley.

"What are you going to do with him Harry? You said he saw your wand." Stacey looked from Kevin to Harry frightfully.

"Besides give him nightmares for the rest of his life and hold back from killing him, I'll take his memory away." His eyes narrowed as he picked up the knife the other male had dropped. Scowling he cleaned it with a spell and held it out to his friend. "Do you think I should cut off his dick too? That sounds like something he deserves, don't you think? Do you want to help?" He asked in a somewhat amused tone and smirked when Stacey's blue eyes widened. Okay, maybe making jokes like that weren't the best thing to do yet, but he was really just trying not to let his temper get the best of him. He'd likely end up cursing Kevin if that happened, muggle or no.

"Harry! You're just as crazy as he is!" She accused and he pocketed the knife after shrinking it and closing it up.

"Hey, at least I have a reason! I'm a war veteran. He's just a psycho." He pointed out and smiled at her mumbles about him being crazy and a bloody lucky lunatic. She was really seriously freaked out, though, and he sighed.

"Don't worry, really, Stace. Everything is fine. I've been through worse and I'm not going to do anything that bad to him, okay?" Well..some nightmares could be considered pretty bad, actually. But he didn't want her to dwell on that when she was worried about him.

"Jeez, Potter, is someone always trying to kill you?" Harry shrugged at Draco's question and enervated his ex-boyfriend who looked around in fear wondering where he was. Harry gestured for Stacey to move away and he stepped over Kevin.

"Kevin," he greeted the now scared male who tried to move but seemed to be held by something unseen thanks to the body bind curse that Draco had cast a second before. "What's wrong Kevin? You can't move?" Harry's voice was airy and Kevin glared at him in fear and confusion.

"What the fuck is this Harry? What did you do to me?" Harry's rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard Malfoy cast a silencing charm on him because Kevin started screaming. After a moment of watching him struggle and try to scream Harry whispered a sleeping spell along with a nightmare spell strong enough to affect him for a few months.

"Can you cast an obliviate?" Malfoy nodded and Harry left him to it and leaned back against the alley wall with a sigh.

Calling Kreacher, he told the house elf to take Kevin to where he lived and to make sure to strip him naked before putting him in bed. The house elf obeyed, somewhat reluctantly, and left with Kevin. He rarely saw the old house elf, mostly because he hated his guts, but as long as he had Grimmuald Place, or Kreacher died, he'd be his Master. And in this instance, it was better to use him than have to apparate him home instead.

Harry took another fag and lit it up and then growled when Stacey appeared next to him and tore it from his hand.

"I thought you quit. You said you did." Harry sighed again and let his head fall back with a thump. "I did, okay? I still have a few every now and than but that's rarely. I just needed one right now." She shook her head at him and Harry relented. She wasn't going to pester him but he knew that she would be disappointed if he grabbed another.

"You have a horrible taste in partners, Potter, from what I could see." Harry glared at Draco who came to stand next to him.

"I usually don't shockingly, it's just this one. But I sure didn't see something like this coming.." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Hmm..at least my night is free again and I highly doubt that I have to go back to work since Stacey is probably not going to believe that I can heal just like that. I've never needed to do it before. She's probably not going even want me to work tomorrow." Harry closed his eyes and let out long breath.

Draco didn't say anything for a long time but when he did, Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Would you mind showing me around then? Or just go out some place? Since you have nothing to do and neither do I?"

He stayed silent for a moment and than looked up at the blond. Was he actually serious? He wanted to..hang out with him? Sure he thought that they were a lot less hostile now and even maybe get along well enough but..Mmm. Well, he could give it a shot if that's what Malfoy really wanted. Just hanging out. That was fine.

"Are you sure you could deal meeting my other friends?" Harry wondered, an eyebrow rising in question. The blond shrugged a little.

"So long as they don't try to kill me," he said and Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. He was pretty sure that none of them would do that. Kevin was the only psycho that had disrupted his new life so far.

Which knowing how trouble followed Harry, was surprising.

He looked over at Stacey who was oddly quiet and standing a few feet away from them.

"Hey, Stace, you okay over there? Not planning some horrible revenge of your own for Kevin are you?" The woman scowled at her best friend and came over to the two males. She made to hug him but suddenly punched him in the stomach instead and almost missed as Harry moved away from her when he saw the glint in her eyes.

"Hey! I just got stabbed there, woman. I'm fragile." He grunted a little, though it really hadn't hurt terribly bad. She was strong but not that strong. Draco seemed to find something funny, whether the punch or his comment Harry didn't know, but he laughed. Harry couldn't recall ever hearing him laugh like that before, much less to something he had said. It was a nice sound, though.

Harry glared at him and Stacey. No matter how nice of a sound it was, he didn't appreciate him laughing at him.

"What was that for?" He asked her and she glared back at him.

"For being an idiot and dating Kevin. I swear if you ever date anyone like that I'll never speak to you again."

Harry could see why she wouldn't and nodded. "I promise I won't. It was a one time thing." Feeling oddly tired, not having had a day quite like that one in a long time, Harry sighed again.

"I think I'm going to go home." He looked over at Draco, realizing that the blond had really asked him to hang out with him later tonight and they'd have to make a plan before they separated.

"Did you want to come over my place or me to yours? I don't know which one of us takes longer so.." He trailed off. Harry had always imagined that Malfoy would take hours vainly when he was younger but now he was trying not to jump to any conclusions about him. He had never knew details like that about him, truthfully, and he had changed with age and time quite a lot.

"I'll be at your place around 7," Draco told him and Harry nodded, grabbing his wand and using it to transfigure some junk in the alley into a paper and pen and write down his address. It would stay that way long enough for him make his way there later.

The blond pocketed it and pressed a chaste kiss against Stacey's cheek before apparating away.

"So, you have a date already?" Stacey's smug voice made Harry looked over at her and shake his head.

"No Stace. He just wants me to show him around and introduce him to some friends; that's all." He told her firmly and she smirked knowingly at him, which he rolled his eyes at.

"Yea, sure Harry, whatever you say. Just make sure to tell me all about this outing of yours tomorrow, okay? And remember not to leave any of the juicy details out."

Harry rolled his eyes once more and wondered that now Malfoy was back in his life if he'd need to get eye surgery to make sure his eyes wouldn't fall off after all the rolling they'd do. Shaking off the stupid thought, he apparated Stacey home and then went home himself.

He was tired and he felt like he needed a large cup of coffee to keep himself from tipping over. He'd never thought he'd see Malfoy again and it hadn't taken even a few hours of him being back in his life for things to skyrocket into a craziness. He didn't know how he felt about that, if he were honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco had apparated into his apartment, which let only him in as per his wards. All in all, he thought the place was nice. He had a small kitchen, with all the usual and not overly complicated muggle appliances which he almost never used; a huge master bedroom with a bathroom and a nice living room space. Still not being used to being away from his estate, he had a house elf that only answered to his and his mother's orders come around every week. He could cook things that were put in the microwave but he really hated having to and it was much easier to just have the house elf do it instead. Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't do anything in his own place. He had a few muggle appliances that he never really cared much about, but everything else, much like the telly he bought, he actually used. The rest of the apartment was colored in nice cream and light blues and the furniture wasn't as fancy as he was used to but it was nice enough to pass for him. The whole place had rug too, which was what he loved most of all.

When he had finally gotten home, he lounged about for a while, mulling over the afternoon that he had had. Never in a million years had the blond thought that he'd come across Harry Potter when he decided to hide in the muggle world. It made him immensely curious as to what the hero of the wizarding world was doing here. He had said that he'd left right after he graduated which meant that he had obviously made a life for himself in the past few years here already. Any intelligent person with good senses could see that Potter hadn't been the happiest person after the Final Battle, where he'd lost most of his family and friends, but Draco never imagined that Harry would actually leave the wizarding world. And he should have, really, because Potter had grown up in the muggle world, hadn't he?

A long while before he was to meet Potter at his apartment, Draco went about showering and getting dressed. He thought he probably took longer than Potter did but he didn't think he should assume anything with the other male anymore. Potter had changed so much that he felt like he was going to be hanging out with someone completely different tonight. Some part of Draco, the one that liked the banter between the two of them that afternoon, actually hoped that the other male hadn't changed as much as he seemed to. Of course, when Draco had first asked the other male if he could show him around, he had been completely sure that he would tell him off or at least make an excuse so he wouldn't need to see him so much. Instead the dark-haired male had agreed and even had given him the address to his apartment.

The fact that they had managed to even share a meal together, let alone an entire afternoon, without totally biting each others heads off, made Draco uneasy. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not that everything was different between them. He'd been used to the sort of relationship that they'd had. Before Potter had disappeared, during their last year at Hogwarts, which Draco had only been allowed to go to after a probationary period, they'd mostly just ignored each other and from what Draco remembered, Harry pretty much ignored everything and everyone. Now they seemed more like acquaintances.

He couldn't lie to himself, Potter was really attractive. But did that mean he could actually like him? Get to know the 'new' Harry and like him? Draco wasn't sure but he wouldn't throw away a good chance at having the friendship he'd been denied years ago. Or whatever else their usually intense relationship led to.

Getting dressed took quite some time. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was trying to look nice but he didn't want to seem like he didn't care either. In the end he put on grey jeans and a button up blue long-sleeved t shirt with sleeves that stopped at his elbows. Unlike that afternoon, where he had had his hair picked up in a pony tail, Draco left his hair loose and merely tugged one side behind his ear.

Looking himself over with the mirror in his room he smirked to himself. Yes, he looked good. Now, all he had to do was to get Potter to admit it. Preferably while he was sober.

The first thing Harry had done when he got to his apartment was make sure to get his bloody shirt off and call Kreacher so the house elf could make sure the blood stains actually got off. He preferred if it wasn't ruined, since it was one of his nicer shirts.

Afterward, Harry had made himself coffee to last most of the afternoon and sat back to watch some telly before going to get everything ready for when he took a shower later on. He wasn't really in a hurry, but he wasn't completely sure of what he wanted to wear either. He didn't normally care when it was just his friends and him hanging out, but for some reason he really wanted to make up for the horrible impression he had made earlier that day to Malfoy. It was surprising that the blond even wanted to hang out with him at all after the craziness of just a few hours of being around him.

After two hours of watching the telly, drinking coffee, and generally fretting over this evening, Harry got so bored he went to his closet and starting pulling things out to try on. Usually he'd probably call someone and leave to hang out with friends until he'd have to come back and get ready to see Malfoy. But he knew his friends would probably interrogate him about Kevin or would try to get him pissed drunk even if it was early in the day. He didn't want that to happen and he really didn't want to face his friends asking about Kevin just yet, if at all.

He had laid out a grey t-shirt and black tight pants to go with it. He chose his checkered shoes to match and picked up his hair in a pony tail. The last thing he slipped on was a thin bracelet with a few charms hanging from it and securely fasted it to his wrist. There were twelve little charms on it; an owl, tiger, raven, lion, moon, a dog paw, a small shovel, a lily, a broom, a pointy hat, a dragon, and the white half of a ying and yang symbol. None of his friends knew what they meant but they always screwed around about their meanings. Only people with magic in them could see the real brilliance in the bracelet, however, and he briefly wondered what Malfoy would say when he saw it. It was wrapped with multiple protection spells but it also had a rather specific and colorful charm that made the bracelet colorful and pulse with magic. He had wore it a lot at first but not so much anymore. Each charm represented someone different-as of yet, only Harry knew what all of them were for. Not even Luna could pinpoint who the raven represented.

After a long shower he took his time to get ready and dressed before going back to the kitchen where he poured himself coffee again. He was nervous and admitted this to himself. He had only ever introduced his friends to Luna when she had stayed over his place for a weekend a few months ago and he was slightly apprehensive about what they would think of Malfoy. The other male was bloody gorgeous, and always had been, but he had never spoken about him. Only Stacey knew about his real life and about who Draco really was. He knew that they'd either think they were dating or they'd hit on Malfoy to no end and the blond would end up leaving with one of them or someone else by the end of the night if it turned out he was interested. And the latter made Harry slightly uncomfortable, since he was actually, oddly enough, looking forward to hang out with the blond.

Even if things didn't go well between them, Harry couldn't deny that the blond was always one of the main things that made Harry think about the wizarding world. They weren't enemies anymore but he was the only who really made him feel about something strongly when he was younger (besides Snape and Voldemort), even if the emotions weren't all that great in the beginning. He was one of the only people that strongly affected him that were still alive. And now after three years away from that part of his life, Malfoy ends up dropping into his life again, as if it was a normal occurrence. This time, fortunately, the blond was actually not on his bad side, but he didn't know exactly how he felt about that.

Harry had let his thoughts run away from him as he stood there, sipping his coffee, and leaning against the kitchen counter. He didn't even hear the light knocking on his door until he noticed his cup was empty and he was about to get himself some more. He sighed, put the mug in the sink, and went to open the door. He didn't have any wards on the flat except a ward to repel unwanted mail. No one knew where he was, after all.

Harry opened the door wide to let him come inside.

"Hello," Malfoy said and slipped his hands out of his pockets as he stepped in. His expression had seemed one of resignation for a second, probably having thought that no one was going to answer, before it morphed into one of polite indifference.

"Hi." Harry nodded in greeting a tad awkwardly as he let his eyes take in the other male's appearance. The blond's jeans hugged at his hips and thighs and the shirt left his arms exposed enough to show the muscles flex when he moved them as well as light blue traces of veins on his wrists. He looked really good even though he was dressed casually.

Closing the door when the other male was inside he went back into the kitchen after motioning to the other male to follow him.

"So, where are you taking me tonight Potter?"The blond asked after a few minutes. Harry shrugged and took a long gulp of his newly poured coffee. He hadn't been this nervous around a guy in almost a year. What was it about Malfoy that did that to him, dammit?

"Depends if you wouldn't mind having to be around horny men, Malfoy. Of course, after going to the diner earlier, everyone is going to be looking around for you where I usually go," he pointed out to him and Draco just stayed silent for a long while before he nodded.

"I don't care where Potter, as long as no one tries to kill me like they did to you."

Harry smirked slightly at the comment and rinsed off his mug before turning back to the blond.

"Okay, Draco, but I'm warning you, be ready to get mauled by a hundred guys since you're going dateless. You're not something many of them see around here." He told him and left for a moment to go into his bedroom, leaving the blond to contemplate what he had told him. So it was a somewhat subtle way of asking him to be his date, so what? Harry didn't feel like beating around the bush too much, anyway. Well that, and because he didn't really think the blond was interested in him, it wasn't something that had to be taken as an implication of sorts.

Harry rummaged around his bedroom for his wand, wallet, keys, hangover potions, and sobering potions. That was all put into a small bottomless pouch, except for his wallet which he left his in his back pocket. He loved being a wizard. He was glad that he could carry so many things while still wearing tight pants. They were one of his favorite pairs. As he looked himself over one last time and slipped on his shoes, Harry heard the blond's voice from the living room.

"If I get tired of them all, I'll just say I came with you!" Harry inwardly smirked at that comment and walked out of his bedroom to see the other male.

"I didn't say that being my date was going to be easy either, Malfoy," he informed him, pulling the other male out of his apartment before the blonde could comment on that. He smiled softly when he felt the blond glare at him and he let go of his hand as he locked up his place both magically and the muggle way as well.

After Apparating next to the club that his friends and he visited on weekdays, Harry turned towards the blond who was eying the men lined up somewhat warily. The music was barely a whisper, oddly enough, because apparently the walls were sound proof.

"We're not going to be waiting in a line," he assured him and tugged him towards the front. When he reached the bouncer whose eyes immediately moved from Harry to Draco, Harry smiled.

"Hey, Ernie. This is Malfoy, he's just moved around here." He informed the bulky man who just smiled back at him. "Nice one, Ry. A pleasure, Malfoy. Gimme a shout if you need anything, wills ya? Did you get a new charm this time, Harry?" Harry shook his head when the taller male pointed towards his bracelet. "Nah. But I'll buy you a round of drinks if you can guess what the raven means." He waved at him and went inside when Ernie shook his head and motioned him to do so.

"Potter, isn't that a bracelet with a colores verbera charm on it?" Harry nodded at the other male and when they got closer to the music as they passed a long hallway that seemed to be going downward, Harry leaned closer to him to answer.

"It is, but they can't see that. They just think it's cool. I tell most people that they represent something but no one's been able to guess anything besides that it might represent people. They usually assume its ex-boyfriends." He informed the blond who just looked at him curiously and turned away when they reached the door that led into the actual club.

Harry grabbed his elbow to stop him from going any further for a moment and forced himself to ignore the taunt muscles under his fingers as he spoke.

"Watch out Draco, keep close or you'll get dragged in before we make it to the table." He let him go when the blond nodded and opened the one of the large doors in front of them.

He saw Draco's eyes widen as they took in the sight that greeted them and smiled.

The dance floor itself was humongous, about the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were a large group of tables and booths to the right and a long expanse of a bar to the left with multiple bartenders. There were two set of stair cases on each side that led to the second floor, which was almost invisible under the glow of the screaming lights on the roof. There were also a few doors around the back that led to rooms and bathrooms. The music blared loudly from all directions and bodies writhed and sled against each other as men danced together.

Harry sighed happily and gestured him to the right side where a large plastic wall separated the dance floor from the tables. Malfoy kept a hand on his shoulder as they squeezed through a huge crowd of guys and made their way to the other side. By the time they got to the table where Harry found his friends, both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. They didn't even catch their breaths before all of Harry's friends turned to them and stared at Harry expectantly.

The music wasn't heard as much from the other side of the glass and things seemed extremely quite around their huge table suddenly.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Harry spoke up nonchalantly and the guy closest to him, Reggy, scowled loudly.

"What's up? What's up? Harry, where the hell have you been? You disappear for weeks and than show up out of nowhere with this beauty? And all you can say is what's up?" Harry shrugged slightly and threw a smile in Malfoy's direction, which was watching his friends amused and slightly glowing at the compliment. Trust him to preen at the attention, Harry mused.

"Well..I was with Kevin. And now I'm not. And this is someone from my old school, Draco, who popped up randomly today and wanted to hang out, is all." Reggy didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyway and went back to looking Draco over. The others, Jedin, Greg, Jonathan, Mel, and Stephen didn't seem to care much except they were looking at Draco just as appraisingly.

"So what are we drinking, boys? I'm ready to let the cash flow! I haven't gotten drunk with a gorgeous guy around since Harry showed up here! Come on beautiful, I'll buy you anything you like. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind me stealing you away for some time. Isn't that right, Harry?" Reggie moved to stand next to Draco, who just smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged at the attractive auburn haired male and shook his head.

"If he doesn't object, I won't stop you. He can choose for himself." Harry turned away from the two other males and let the blond handle it as he saw fit. Reggie was a nice guy so it wasn't like he could object. Even if he was a bit miffed that Malfoy left with him a second later and didn't stay with him instead; the one person who he actually knew him.

Harry glanced back from the table where he'd just been about to ask Jedin something when a hand came down on his shoulder and green eyes widened at the bulge in front of him and trailed up to smile at the carrier, meeting dark blue eyes.

"Harry."

Derek smiled softly at him and Harry slipped a few bucks from his wallet onto the table before taking the male's outstretched hand and standing up too. "Get me a bit of my favorite, will you Jon?" The other male just took the cash and left.

Slipping his arm around the taller male's waist, Harry followed Derek towards the loud music and the dance floor. Immediately, hands were on his waist and he was tugged against a broad chest. His own hands roamed around Derek's buttocks and he smirked as he felt a bulge press against his hip. They danced along to the music closely and Harry moaned loudly against the taller male's neck as a hand pressed against his half hard cock.

"Fuck, Derek, you really know how to greet someone, huh?" Derek just pressed harder with a nod, his dark curls bobbing slightly. Derek had been one of the few people Harry had first experimented with and they only ever got together when they got bored of other people or needed a good quickie. They were friends and never real boyfriends, but neither of them minded that. Sliding against each other, they both moved with the music much like the other men around them did. Harry's already tight pants felt tighter and his shirt clung to his sweaty skin as they continued to dance. His ears were ringing from the loud music blasting around them. They danced two songs before Harry pulled away from him and smiled softly; gesturing towards the table he sat at before. His throat was dry as hell and he really wanted a drink. It was way too early to cum just yet, even if the temptation to get off was surely great.

They made it to the table where only four guys still sat around a few drinks. Draco was there, Harry noticed, but not Reggie. The blond's cheeks were flushed and he was sweating slightly and Harry wondered briefly if the somewhat plump bottom lip of his was like so because he had been kissing someone or because he had been abusing his lips as a nervous habit. Sitting next to the blond he grabbed a shot and downed it happily.

"Having fun, yet?" He wondered and the blond looked at him oddly before nodding and taking a sip from the drink in his hand. Ignoring the hand in his thigh that he knew belonged to Derek he downed another drink and watched the blond closely. He seemed way too thoughtful for someone who was having fun. Harry let his small glass clunk against the table and he sighed, eyes roaming around the room and out to the dance floor where he could see Reggie and an unfamiliar guy dancing together. Harry nodded silently to himself and pushed Derek's hand away before turning to the blond next to him again.

"Come on. Let's dance. You look like you really need it." He pulled the drink away from the blond's hand and gave him a pointed look when Draco just looked at him oddly again.

"Come on! If you're too disgusted to be my real date, than at least give me the pleasure of dancing one song with the Ice-Prince, huh? I won't feel on you without permission or anything, okay, Malfoy? It's just dancing." He stood and waited till the blond stood too, a small scowl gracing his lips.

"Fine Potter," Draco agreed reluctantly. Harry nodded, smiling happily at the put out blond and pulled the other male along with him to the large crowd of men.

When they got to a good spot that wasn't too crowded Harry let his hand go and placed his own on the blond's waist to tug him slightly closer, without totally taking up all of his personal space. He danced against the blond until he got frustrated at getting no response and stopped to glare at him

"Dance! It can't be that bad, could it, dancing with me? I don't have two left feet anymore!" He leaned closer so that he could talk into the blonds' ear and pulled away only to catch an uncertain look cross over Draco's face before a mask of indifference slipped back on. He didn't move for a moment, seemingly weighing his options, but then slowly slipped his arms around Harry's neck with a glare that Harry only smiled at.

He wasn't quite sure why Draco hadn't wanted to dance with him at first, but he was glad that he had convinced him to. The blond was definitely a good dancer and looked good while doing it too. His long hair and tight clothes stuck to him like velvet as he sweated more and more. Harry was having a hard time holding back from grinding against the other male as he danced in front of him. Fuck, the blond probably knew he was hot too!

Groaning slightly the dark-haired male leaned his head against the shorter blond's shoulder and sighed as the song changed again. They had already danced two songs, more than Harry thought they would, and he didn't feel up to stopping there either. He would have never thought that he'd dance this close to Malfoy of all people, but he didn't actually care anymore. The other male was sexy and powerful and even Harry's magic knew it by the way it sort of sizzled at being around someone with power.

The only thing that came to mind as Draco's breath brushed against his ear as he panted from all their dancing was that maybe Stacey was right and he did need to be with a wizard. Preferably the blond wizard in his arms at that very moment; he only wondered how he could convince said blond of this. Of course it was probably just the magic, which he hadn't been around in quite some time, the alcohol, and the blond's attractiveness, that spurned any of those thoughts on.

Four very long songs later, an extremely horny and dry mouthed, Harry Potter tugged Draco away from the dance floor and to the bar to get some drinks. If he couldn't get the blond to be with him, the least he could do was get thoroughly drunk after teasing himself so harshly the whole night.

He ordered a strong drink and let Draco get whatever the blond wanted as he leaned against the counter to catch his breath. They didn't speak to each other for a while and when another guy stepped away from the dance floor and tried to grab Harry's attention, the dark-haired male didn't know if he should turn him down or not.

"Come on, I wouldn't mind you showing me some dance moves," the other male suggested sweetly. He reminded Harry of Snape a bit but a much younger one and he scowled less than the dead man used to. When said guy leaned closer to Harry, Harry almost jumped out of skin when he felt a strong arm come around his shoulder and he was tugged against his blond companion who was scowling at the stranger.

"Sorry, but he's already taken. And he won't be showing you anything tonight." Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at the clear possessive tone in Draco's voice and he watched the other male walk away in surprise before he turned to the blond who still hadn't let go of him.

"So I'm guessing I'm officially your date, huh?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement. He hoped that it wasn't obvious that Malfoy's possessiveness sparked his arousal, though, because he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Draco only rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink before he set his empty glass on the counter, then took Harry's glass away from him and placed it next to it too.

"Sure, Potter. Just as long as you dance with me again, Golden Boy." He told him and pulled Harry back into the dance floor without giving him time to reply.

He tugged at Harry's jeans slightly to pull him against him and Harry did so without question, liking that Draco finally did something without him having to coax him and curious as to where things might lead. Long fingers dung into his hips possessively and Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's neck tighter, finally giving in and brushing his body against the shorter male. He let his head rest against his shoulder and gasps slightly when hips bumped against his own.

Who knew all he had to do to get the blond's attention was to get him jealous? He would have done it a long time ago if he knew it'd get this reaction from him. He should have known that it was a typical Malfoy thing; being possessive of everything. He was just glad that he finally got to be on a better side of it.

Harry's somewhat hazy mind was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, body press against his, and lips press against his neck. Fuck, either Draco was really drunk or he had been holding back for a long time. Biting his tongue slightly, Harry held in a moan as the other male's growing bulge brushed against his own again and the blond panted against his ear. Did the other wizard even know what he was doing to Harry?

Draco gave Harry's ear a soft nip before he took it into his mouth and sucked lightly.

When Harry had first left with the other male to dance, Draco had tried to take his mind off the other wizard as he danced with Reggie but it hadn't worked, so he turned him down when he asked if he wanted to continue dancing. He had spent the whole time watching the other two males dance: though mostly Harry. He was hesitant even when Harry himself had asked him to dance because it seemed like the taller male might pity him. He couldn't help it when his jealousy got the best of him when the older male asked Harry to dance, though. The few drinks that he had made him feel a lot less self conscious about the fact that he found Harry attractive and didn't know what he wanted from him.

At first he thought that it would be foolish to even think that Harry would actually agree to that. But as they both danced closer, he knew that even if Harry was completely pissed drunk, his own feelings weren't untrue. This new Harry Potter was enticing and clearly something Draco couldn't give up easily.

Letting go of the other male's ear lobe he sucked on the salty flesh of his neck and smirked when he heard the other man let out a small sound.

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he moaned against the blond, his neck prickling where teeth bit into it. Malfoy was crazy if he thought Harry was really drunk at this point. Even if he had been slightly hazy before his arousal had made sure to pull him out of that. He had never been one to get drunk that easily, which he was now glad for. He could keep a somewhat clear head because of it.

"Fuck, Malfoy, if you're drunk, I swear I'll kill you for this tomorrow!" He bit out in frustration and pulled away, only to lean back in to press their lips together. Harry immediately opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the others lips to gain entrance and his stomach clenched happily when he was accepted.

He ran his tongue over his teeth, against the roof of his mouth, and sucked on Draco's tongue. Harry amused himself for some time by trying to find Draco's taste under all the tang of the alcohol that the blond had drunk.

It wasn't until both of their chests were heaving and the pounding in their heads grew too loud at the lack of oxygen that they finally pulled away and let their foreheads rest against each others to catch their breaths. Harry opened his eyes, panting; only to meet a pair of lust filled grey pair that watched him.

"I assure you Potter, I'm not drunk. And after that, I don't think I'll ever have to be." Draco told him seriously and pressed his lips firmly against his own for a moment before pulling away again. Harry kissed him back greedily but smiled a moment later and tugged at the blonde's hair playfully as they continued to catch their breath. He chuckled breathlessly against the other male's lips and smiled brighter when Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Ron's fucking rolling in his grave right now!" He exclaimed. The blond shook his head at the insanely random thought but smiled all the same. When Harry calmed down he let go of the blond. "Fuck, Draco, let's get the hell out of here. I don't care if we don't do anything tonight, but just..let's just go back to my place...walk around..something." He pleaded and bit his lip when Draco didn't answer as quickly as he would have liked.

When he finally nodded, however, Harry beamed at him and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way out of the club. He caught a glimpse of Jedin smiling at him from the bar but didn't pay any attention to it or any of his friends, who he was sure, would be interested in what was going on with him and Draco. He could fill them in later, when he knew exactly where this was going.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok, so this is going to be an extremely short chapter. It's just a sex scene really and not all that long. All my other chapters are long though and it's unfortunate that this is the shortest. It just didn't look good if I put it with the other two chapters before and after it.

This chapter has a slash scene! Which means homosexual relations. This happens to be between two consenting male adults. If you don't want to read it, ignore this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

When they reached the empty alley they had apparated in before, Harry turned to Draco and pulled out his bottomless pouch. He passed one of each of his potions to Draco and drank down his own. After neither of them seem to change their minds about what they were doing once the sobering potions took effect, Harry tugged him close and apparated. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw that he had actually apparated _into_ his apartment instead of to the door. Harry shrugged.

"A lot faster.."

He bit his lip at the amused look he received and was suddenly floored as to what he should do. He had meant what he said back at the club; but he really rather do something about the throbbing organ in his pants screaming for attention.

Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines, thankfully.

"Let's just continue where we left off," he suggested and pulled his head down so they could kiss.

The dark-haired male immediately took over the open mouth and plunged his tongue inside again. His hands came up to run along Draco's sides and grab at his back as their kissed deepened. He groaned when the others' fingers teased at the hem of his extremely tight pants and pulled away after a nip at his lips.

"The room," he said, motioning towards his open bedroom door and they quickly made their way that way.

When the door closed behind Harry, Draco pulled him to him and kissed him feverishly, pressing their hips together. They kissed hungrily until some unspoken agreement that they were both wearing too much clothes seem to pass between them and they shed most of it with quick swishes of their hands, forgoing magic as they teased each other with their fingers. By the time both men reached the bed they were both only clad in boxers and breathing heavily.

Harry trailed kisses, licks, and nips down the blonds' body, only stopping to slip off their boxers and straddle Draco's hips with a hiss as their cocks brushed against each other. He braced himself over him with his hands on either side and started to rock against him when Draco thrust up. They slowly found a steady enough rhythm they both liked and moved against each other with purpose. Draco's hands were everywhere. They tugged at Harry's hair, which was now loose. They tugged and rubbed his nipples until they were brown peaks. And they ran all over his body. They grabbed at his back, his sides, his thighs, and hips.

When Harry felt the knotting in his stomach and his balls tightening, he leaned over and bit into Draco's pale collarbone and moaned the other's name loudly as he came. Draco followed seconds later, Harry's name tumbling out with a muffled moan when he crashed their lips together.

The two wizards groaned and Harry held himself up right long enough to slip off of Draco so he wouldn't fall on him and lay down next to him. When he finally passed the blissful stage of his orgasm, he waved his hand over himself and Draco and cleaned their mess silently. Resting his head on the other breathless males' chest he tucked himself close and sighed. Before he could fall asleep he felt another hand squeeze his slightly and he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist just in case the other male decided to leave then.

"Night," he mumbled against his chest.

"...Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the support guys! This is a much, much longer chapter. I hope I make up for the short scene in Ch.4. This also has a bit of sex in it as well and the other chapters will have some mention of sex and stuff, but won't be like the last one and this one again.

Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

Harry stirred in his sleep. He could feel soft hands running down his side and ghosting over his cock, making him harden. He let out a small groan when the hand was suddenly gone and green eyes snapped open when he realized what was happening. His eyesight was blurry because he had slept with his contacts on but he could see Draco sitting back on his heels next to him, his hands resting on his naked thighs, watching him under a fringe of blond hair as he woke. He brought up a hand again and lazily stroked at Harry's hip. Harry let out another groan and his cock twitched. He grasped the blond's wrist and directed it to where he wanted it most, hissing when Draco's pale hand wrapped around it.

"Draco..come here," he pleaded and let go his wrist to tug at his free hand until the other male took the hint and lay down on his side.

Draco had woken a few minutes earlier with a hard on pressing against his side and started to tease Harry awake. When he finally felt Harry stirring, he'd stopped, thinking that the other male might need a moment to wake fully. He really had no idea what Harry might think about what they'd done in the light of the next morning. He was glad when the dark haired male wanted him to continue and tucked himself against his side as he was begged to.

Harry smiled and turned towards him until they were comfortably facing each other. He brushed back some of his hair and tugged him closer for a long kiss, not perturbed by the mixture of diluted alcohol and sleep that he could taste in the blonds' mouth-and he was sure that Draco tasted in his. The brunette let go of his hair to run his hand along his neck and shoulder, before settling on his chest. Draco was still smaller than him in height but he'd certainly filled out. He was lean but his back and arms felt strong and when Harry moved his legs so they tangled with the other male's, he noticed that they were too.

The blond's hand was loosely wrapped around his cock and when his fingers tightened with a squeeze, Harry pulled back from the kiss to let out a breathy moan.

"Gods," he closed his eyes and thrust into his hand. "Touch me."

He started slowly, taking the time to reach each start and end, and swiping his thumb over the head whenever he reached the top. Harry's hands clenched against his chest and the sheets at the maddening pace.

His breathing growing heavier, Harry opened his eyes to watch Draco lustfully behind hazy vision. The blond's eyes were entirely focused on him, flickering over his face as if seemingly looking for something or waiting. His own hand moved on its own accord, brushing against Draco's nipples and scratching lightly at the blond's stomach on its way down, until it settled lower. His fingers met a small patch of wiry blond curls and he tugged at them. Draco's eyes widened and he bit his lip, faltering on his ministrations only when Harry's hand curled around his erection and squeezed.

Harry leaned over to nip at his chin and started stroking him at the same speed Draco was working on him. He smirked inwardly when the finger's around his cock clenched and started moving faster. He followed suite, giving in to his own desire of pleasing Draco, rather than just teasing. The blond's fingers moving along his shaft didn't seem to belong to someone that was incredibly adept but it wasn't the sort of fumbling a schoolboy would do. Draco knew enough about how tight or loose he should hold him and where to squeeze or rub to make Harry flush and thrust against him after only a few strokes.

His own hand was working confidently against the blond's cock. He twisted it every so often in a sharp motion that made the smaller male thrust or moan. He also moved his hand down to cup at his balls, drawing back only when it was obvious that he was extra sensitive.

When their pants started to come out heavier and their movements hurried, Harry caught Draco's lips in another kiss. This time is was Draco whom came first and he bit Harry's lower lip hard enough to make the other male whimper. After a few more thrusts into the blond's hand, Harry came too with a curse and a groan of Draco's name.

They lay there panting for a while until Harry blinked his eyes open and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered and Draco nodded at him silently. If Harry had a problem with how quiet he was, he didn't mention it. Instead, Harry stretched with a cat-like motion and mumbled something about a shower. Draco watched him get up and go through a door he figured was the bathroom.

He didn't get up to follow and instead looked around the room for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that the bedroom was bigger than he expected. The walls were colored in a dark hyacinthine hue to go with the teak furniture. Which consisted of two medium sized dressers; one in front of the bed against the wall and one to the right corner with a television on top of it, a nightstand to the left of the bed along with a desk, a small shelf on the right wall next to a window with cream colored curtains, and a large headboard. The bed sheets were cream too with a gray and blue and purple comforter and a few pillows in different mixtures of the three. There was also another smaller door next to the desk which was most likely a small closet.

Although Potter had changed quite a lot, Draco had his doubts about the other male having decorated the room. He had never been the most fashion sensed person, and although he was better at dressing himself now, the idea that he could come up with something like this-and the rest of the flat too- didn't quite stick in the blond's mind. Maybe it was possible but he wouldn't question it anytime soon anyway.

It wasn't until he heard the shower turn off in the bathroom that Draco realized that he'd taken a long look around. Too long of a look. He stood up quickly and entered the bathroom just as Harry was wrapping a large towel around himself. He'd taken off his contacts so his red-rimmed eyes blinked at him owlishly for a moment.

"Oh," Harry bit his lip. "You're still here."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at that, although the other male couldn't see it from so far away.

"Is that a problem?" Harry's eyes widened considerably, something which the blond hadn't thought was even possible, making his eyes look round and light.

"No!" He exclaimed and cleared his throat hurriedly when he realized that he'd practically screamed. "I mean..no..no, that's fine," he went on to say in a much lower voice.

"That's great, actually." He admitted after a long pause. "I was hoping we could talk.." Draco nodded but at the questioning look Harry gave him, he sighed.

"That's fine. But may I use your shower first?" As if realizing suddenly that the other male was probably sticky and dirty from their exertions, Harry jumped away from the sliding shower door and nodded feverishly.

"Yea, of course! You can use any of the towels on there," he pointed towards a large shelf with what Draco thought held randomly placed toiletries and towels. Draco grabbed a dark gray one similar to the red one wrapped around Harry's waist.

"And I think I might be able to find a spare toothbrush if you want.."Harry trailed off with a shrug and Draco rolled his eyes but did remember to speak up this time.

"It's alright. I could do the spell," he assured him but Harry shook his head hurriedly.

"No way, Luna left like five in my nightstand a couple weeks ago when she slept over for some reason I don't understand and I'm sure there better than that." He nodded curtly and motioned towards the shower as he stepped around the blond and headed back out to the bedroom.

"You can use whatever you want," Draco heard him mumble as he padded his way into the shower.

"Thanks," he mumbled when he was alone again. He peed quickly and then started the shower.

He finished quickly, pausing only when Harry came back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to tell him that he would be in the kitchen. He dried himself off and picked up his wet hair in a ponytail after a quick brush with one of the less used ones he saw on the shelf. All five of the toothbrushes sat in a small pile on the side of the sink. They were all in neon colors; blue, yellow, orange, pink, and purple. He grabbed the blue one and left the others there.

The bathroom copied the same colors as the bedroom with cream colored walls and blue-purple rug around the floor of the toilet and in front of the shower. There was also a large vanity over the sink. Draco took one more look around and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. He slipped on his boxers and the t shirt he'd worn the night before but forgoes the jeans.

He followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen where Harry was in a clean pair of boxers and a new t shirt. He was already attacking a mug of hot coffee and was leaning against the counter, his green eyes slightly back to normal again, though still red around the edges behind his glasses. Draco stopped a few feet away and leaned against the sink.

He looked over at the coffee maker which still held a large amount of coffee in the serving mug. "You're one of those crazy coffee addicts aren't you? I saw you drinking coffee yesterday two different times in less than an hour," he pointed out knowingly.

"So what?" Harry looked affronted and held the coffee mug closer to his chest. "It's really good."

Draco rolled his eyes at that but did serve himself a small amount in the mug that Harry left out for him. It tasted bitter when he first tried it so he dumped a spoonful of sugar into it. He drank his mug silently and watched as Harry awoke slowly after a second cup and was fully awake after his third.

After rinsing off his cup, Harry suddenly turned toward him again. "Do you want breakfast? I don't usually eat much in the morning but if you want something, I can make it. Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, whatever. I'm pretty good at cooking-"

Draco put his cup down and gave him a pointed look. Obviously the coffee was starting to kick in.

"No thanks," he said simply, shutting Harry up with a shake of his head. The dark haired male nodded and motioned for him to follow him to the living room and sit down on the couch. He'd said he wanted to talk, and considering they probably should, Draco followed and sat down next to him. Harry didn't say anything right away.

Instead, he grabbed the remote and flipped channels until the silence grew to be a bit awkward and glanced over at the other male.

"Do you have to work today?"

"No. Thursday's are Jenny's shifts," he mumbled and Harry leaned back against the couch with a long sigh.

"Right, yea.."

"This is weird, Malfoy." He started slowly. "Instead of being at each other's throats we're well.." His eyebrows furrowed and he trailed off.

Draco finished for him with a small smirk. "At each other's _throats_."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his loose hair.

"Yeah." He looked from Draco to the tv and back. "Do you think that..?"

"That what?"

"That we could..get to know each other or something? I mean obviously the sex was great." They both smiled at that. "But..we don't really know each other." Considering that was about the exact same thought that had gone through the former Slytherin's mind the day before, he wasn't about to shoot the idea down. He wasn't entirely sure where the sort of the relationship between them would go but it was bound to be interesting.

"We had always been quite _passionate_ with our hate for each other, hadn't we?" He wondered out loud and Harry looked over at him again. He'd been hoping that the smaller male would agree but he hadn't been sure and was getting worried as the silence growing between them.

"I guess so," Harry agreed and Draco frowned.

"You _guess so_, Wonder Boy?" Harry looked at him curiously for a moment.

Draco was glaring at him, put out that Harry hadn't been as agreeing to the fact that they had hated each other immensely. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine. I _know so_, Ferret." He teased back which only made Draco glare at him harder and start ranting about the horrible transfiguration that Barty Crouch had done to him.

Rolling his eyes, the brunette pulled the blond to him and kissed him hard.

Draco shut up after that just like he wanted him to.

'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'

Groaning Harry pushed Draco away from him enough to grab the handle of his muggle phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" He glared at the blond on top of him who was trying to kiss his neck around his shoves.

"Harry! Where are you?" Stacey's voice came from the other end and Harry rolled his eyes but had to hold in a moan when Draco suddenly straddled him and pressed their hips and groins together. "I'm-I'm at home. Where else? You're the one who called here; you should know." He could hear Stacey sigh in the background faintly and put a hand over the mouth piece to muffle a curse. "Yes I understand that, but I mean why aren't you here at the office? The only way I'd let you off from coming today is if you're injured again or with Draco. Jedin told me that you disappeared with someone last night from Hideout early but not with who. So which is it?" She asked him and Harry smirked slightly behind a long kiss that Draco chose that moment to give him.

He let out a small whimper when the blond pulled away but turned his attention back to the phone.

"Stace I'm with- "He stopped short and gasped when a hand reached in between them and squeezed at his erection. "Malfoy! Fuck!" He bit out and glared at the now smirking blond.

"Hi, Stacey. Bye, Stacey. Harry's busy." Malfoy said to the phone loud enough for the girl to hear him and then snatched the phone away from Harry and hung it up.

"There." Malfoy said and smiled when Harry glared at him.

A few minutes later, the two lay on the couch panting when the phone rang again. Malfoy groaned in frustration and reached for the phone and passed it to the brunette under him. "Why the hell is everyone calling now?" Harry shrugged slightly and held the phone out of earshot for a moment to answer. "Only three people know this number. It's Luna, Stacey, or George." He told him and pressed the phone to his ear for the second time that afternoon.

"Yes?" He bit out in frustration and sighed when he heard the dreamy voice of Luna on the other sound.

"Hello, Harry! Sorry for interrupting your..uhh..basking." Harry glared at the phone for a moment before scowling slightly.

"Luna, please tell me you called for _something_ and not just to tell me that you know I was just having sex." He warned. Draco looked at him in confusion but decided to ask later.

"Sorry, Harry." She didn't sound very sorry; and if Harry knew her as well as he thought, which he did, he figured she was smiling.

"Anyway, I was calling about yesterday. What happened? You were hurt and felt surprised and nervous. I wasn't sure what to make of it since you're not usually so emotional anymore." Harry sighed but nodded to himself silently as he remembered everything that he'd felt the day before.

"I'm fine, promise. I got stabbed but was healed. And the other stuff I'll tell you about some other time, kay? Is that all?" It was still hard to get used to having her feel his extreme emotions and have visions about him every now again. He knew it was because they had made a friendship bond after the war because of her insistence, but still, it was only a one-way thing that he always forgot about. He never felt anything that happened to her, though he knew that was because he wouldn't survive every vision or knowledge she attained.

"That's good to hear, Harry. And yes, I wouldn't mind listening about the other things. Good bye." She sounded as if she was making to hang up and then came back to the phone again."Oh! And tell Malfoy hello for me, please." Harry rolled his eyes at the sudden mention of Draco but agreed and said goodbye to his friend. Draco hung up the phone for him and then looked at him curiously until Harry gave in and sighed.

"She said to tell you hi," he said simply and Draco blinked in confusion.

"So Loony is a Seer?" Harry glared at the nickname for his friend but nodded.

"Yea. She's not the sort to throw out prophecies, at least she hasn't yet that she knows of, but she does get visions and is very open when it comes to things around her so sometimes she knows things about their past or future-especially furniture. Which is probably why people thought she was crazy when she talked to the furniture and walls at Hogwarts," Harry answered

"I always thought the girl was crazy for other reasons, actually. She would come into the Slytherin Common Room on weekends and just sit in a corner silently. No one, not even Snape, could scare her into leaving. She'd just stare at us all dreamily and smile when we insulted her. Especially me." Harry chuckled at the image that popped into his mind and he shook his head.

"That's probably because she knew things about you and everyone else that you couldn't even guess. Like me for instance, when I liked Cho. She asked me once why I didn't date someone like Lavender, because she's blond." Harry flicked a lock of the other male's hair with a pointed look. "And If I remember correctly after the whole..umm..bathroom..incident..she was looking at me like she was mad at me for a while. I mean at the time I knew I did something bad but I didn't think much of her weird glare. It wasn't as if I told her anything about it. She told me later it was because she knew what that I had almost killed you somehow." Harry shook his head and let a finger trace the mark that he had left on the blonde's stomach when he had casted the Sectumsepra spell, making Draco shiver.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question. "Cho Chang, Potter? And do you mean Lavender Brown that Gryffindor girl who talked too much for her own good?" Harry smirked slightly at the trace of jealousy in the other male's voice but nodded.

"Cho and me kissed during 5th year a bit before _someone_ and his little squad of idiots trashed our D.A. room in the Room of Requirements." He glared playfully but stopped when he saw Draco's serious face.

"What? She was crying. I described the kiss later on as 'wet', it was probably one of the first times I should have known I was gay." Draco's expression didn't change so he continued. "And if this is about Umbitch, than just forget it. I don't care about that stuff anymore. I have enough bad memories of that year that I'm able to forget the ones your in." Draco just nodded at that though, and Harry pushed a lock of his hair away from his face to catch his gaze.

"What is it Draco?" He asked concerned and the blond met his gaze silently for a few minutes.

"After all the shit I did, even during the final battle and at Malfoy Manor, you can just kiss me and forgive that easily?" Harry nodded, finally understanding the blonde's expression.

" I saved your life about 5 times in one night during the final battle, didn't? And no matter how bad things were at the manor, you lied for me. Even if you didn't save Hermione from being hurt-something which I don't think you could have even done if you tried-you did try to help. I could see it in your face that you recognized me. You were probably the only who could. I guess the forgiveness comes from the Gryffindor in me but you have to understand that it wasn't something just happened in the last day and a half. I did that a long time ago. And it's the shit we _both_ did, it wasn't only you. Stop being so narcissistic." He teased slightly trying to brighten up the mood a bit. He sighed when the other male just bit his lip.

"Look, Draco, I chose to forgive you, okay? We were stupid kids and then we were stupid kids in the middle of a horrible war, and we both happened to have very important roles in the side we fought on. It wasn't our fault." He really wasn't sure what else to say so he was glad when the other male finally leaned over and kissed him with a nod.

"Oh, and you have to remind me to thank your mother. I never did and I made an oath to myself that I would whenever I got the chance since I couldn't talk to her after the trail because of the house arrest and restrictions on her." He went on to say only to have Draco look at him in confusion again.

"What do you mean, thank her?"

"She saved my life from Voldemort." He told him with a smile and Draco's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Narcissa apparently had failed to mention this to her son.

"That night, I went to the Shrieking Shack, as you know, and when I died- yes I did actually sort of die but that's for another time- Voldemort told your mum to check if I was still alive. She asked me if _you _were still alive and I whispered yes, that you were at the castle still. That was a few minutes after Ron stunned the Death Eater you were trying to convince you were on their side and I figured that you probably were, and even then, I wasn't about to really get killed. So when she heard that, she told the Dark Lord that I was dead and Hagrid picked me up and well you were there for the rest, so I don't have to tell you. One of the reasons I'm alive is because of her."

Draco's hand had twined with his own in the middle of his explanation and he squeezed it slightly when he finished talking. The blond stayed quiet for a long moment, thinking about what Harry told him, and then leaned down to press a chaste kiss against his lips again.

"Okay."

The two men didn't have anything to do for the day, so after Harry finished doing the paperwork he had brought with him the day before from the office, they sat back down on the couch to catch up since they had last seen each other in Hogwarts. Malfoy hadn't been doing much aside from a lot of shopping, spending his time with his Mother, and trying to run away from his father in the process of figuring out what he actually wanted to do with his life. Apparently much like Harry, he didn't like spending his time stuck at home, no matter how rich he was. They could both comfortably live for years without having to work, but both men didn't fancy gaining a thousand pounds before they were 30 years old because they didn't do anything besides eat and sleep and occasionally leave the house to run an important errand.

Harry had told Draco about the things he had decided after leaving the Wizarding World and though he was quite hesitant at first he was actually glad he had someone to talk to aside from Stacey that _really_ understood him. Draco knew all about his friends', life at Hogwarts, the war, but not because he had told him, but because he had been part of a whole lot of it, even if it was from a different point of view.

Currently, Harry was telling him about the time that he and Ron had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle.

"I knew there was something weird about them! Stomach ache, my arse, Potter! I can't believe you actually did that. Hey, what about Granger? She never came in with you guys." Draco pointed out and Harry laughed at his question.

"She was going to go as Millicent Bulstrode, but she grabbed her cat's hair instead by mistake. It wasn't pretty..she had a tail and whiskers." Harry told him quite reluctantly with a large frown his face at the memory. He had taken almost a whole day for the potion to wear off of her after instead of one like them. Draco chuckled softly but didn't say anything about it when he noticed his frown.

"So how did you find the Chamber of Secrets? Where is it at, really? Did you really fight the Dark Lord than too or was just a rumor?" Draco asked, and Harry jumped in to explain what had happened in his second year with detail, happy that the blonde had changed the subject. It didn't seem so bad now that it was so long ago, more like a hazy nightmare.

"So where are you planning on taking me tonight Draco? I took you out yesterday, now it's your turn, Ferret Boy." Harry asked the blonde and smirked triumphantly when he saw the other male actually think it over. He hadn't expected that but was glad that that the other male actually wouldn't mind taking him out. Though, he still wasn't sure if they were officially boyfriends, Harry was happy to see how well they got along and how they understood each other so well with just a simple word or look.

"Hmm..fine Potter, since you've never actually dated a Pureblood, I'll give you a small taste of it." Draco said and Harry gave him a curious look before smirking softly.

"I thought I already tasted it." He pointed out knowingly and laughed when the blonde's ears turned pink.

"Prat! I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He scowled down at him. "I meant that I'd show you what dating a Pureblood meant. I'm not taking _you_ to a club, you ponce. Though I'm definitely not complaining about last night at all, that's not what I'm used to. I'm taking you on a real date, Potter." He informed the laughing man who nodded at him until he calmed down.

"Okay, Draco. I'll let you take me on a date. But are you going to be the boy and pay or should I?" He couldn't help it if he found the idea of going on a real date, with Draco Malfoy of all people, just a tad funny.

Draco blushed slightly again but frowned deeply at him.

"I will, Potter. Don't get any ideas. I said I'm taking you out, not the other way around." Blond eyebrows furrowed. "And just so you know, Potter, no matter what might happen in bed, I am not the girl in this relationship." The blonde told him pointedly and Harry smiled inwardly. Was that a roundabout way of saying he was a bottom? And.. "Relationship, Draco? Is that what this is?" He kind of like the sound of that. He didn't give him enough time to answer though.

"Okay, fine, you won't be the girl. But I'm telling you now I'm only agreeing to that for one reason." Harry gave the other male a serious look and paused in his reasoning until Draco looked up at him expectedly.

"Well you see..Malfoy..the thing is..."He started to say, smirking to himself as he paused dramatically and got the other's full attention.

"I'm –I'm gay." He said faking hesitance. Draco's gray eyes narrowed and he suddenly sat up, making him do the same curiously.

"Really?" The blonde drawled and Harry's eyebrows furrowed slightly wondering if Draco was just playing along. He nodded.

"Yes, Draco. I happen to like cock; I thought you would have guessed that already." He answered truthfully and watched Draco's look change from hopeful to hungry in a fraction of a second.

"Oh. Well that's good to know," he told Harry and inched closer to the brunette who watched him, waiting for something more.

"You see, I happen to have one." Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly as Draco pushed him down onto the couch and hovered above him with a smile.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me Malfoy?" Harry wondered and smiled when his hand was taken and pressed boldly against the blonde's hardening member.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Potter, is that yes we are now in a relationship. And yes, I happen to know you like cock. And.." The blonde paused slightly with a hitch of his breath when Harry's finger brushed against his head. "And that I happen have a cock that I'm willing to let you _taste_ if only you agree with me now that this _relationship_ is going to be exclusive and not fleeting." His voice ghosted against Harry's ear and the green-eyed male let his eyes flutter close. Oh fuck.

"A..Agreed." He felt Draco's cock twitch in his hand and then he was pulled into a long, slow kiss.

Immediately after their lips separated, Harry remembered what Draco said he had for him if he agreed and pulled his hand away from the blonde's member to grab the other boy's shoulders. He pushed him back and away until the blond's back hit the arm of the couch and then stood. He took a moment to look him over before leaning down next to him on the couch.

Draco's hair was mussed from all the tugging and rolling they had already done; as was his t shirt. His boxers were low on his hips, tented, and somewhat moist where his prick had leaked precome before. Harry licked his lips and tugged at his shirt until it exposed his stomach. He leaned forward and started by pressing wet kisses all over, ending with a sharp nip at a bony hip. He slid down the other's boxers off and let them fall to the side.

Harry grabbed at the base of the growing familiar organ and closed his eyes as he pressed his face somewhat lovingly against the blond curls over to it and breathed in the other male's unique scent that mixed with his arousal. He'd always admired The 'Malfoy shade of blond' before when he was younger, even if not consciously, and he happened to like that it was just as soft and white blond there as it was on his head.

Deciding to start off small, Harry licked up from his hand to the head and teased the small tip with his teeth until he heard the blond under him gasp. Smirking, Harry sucked on it for a few seconds before deciding that he wanted to take his time and he licked back down all the way to the base till he got to his hand again.

He swirled his tongue along the side of it and sucked on the foreskin, eliciting a whimper from the blond. He ran his free hand over Draco's stomach and chest, pinching the blond's nipples until he arched against him.

He smiled as he licked and sucked on the erect organ, moving his tongue to press against the protruding vein on the underside, and then tease its way into the slit on the head. Draco let out small breathy moans as he teased him with tongue but it wasn't until he took the entire head into his mouth and sucked that the other male cursed, something he'd never heard before, not even when they'd fought in school.

"H-Harry. Fuck," Draco whimpered.

. He repeated the motion and then slowly took the rest of him into his mouth. The other male wasn't terribly big but he still had to stop and breath deeply from his nose so he wouldn't choke before he took all of him in. When he finally did, Harry settled one hand on a pale thigh and the other on his hip so he wouldn't be able to thrust upward. Slowly, he moved up again and let his tongue curl around the head before going back down. After a few tries he relaxed enough to find a good rhythm and let his teeth and tongue graze the blond's foreskin when he came down every time.

He licked away the other's precome when he felt it flowing against his tongue and pressed his tongue harder against him when a long hand tangled into his hair. Harry grabbed at the base of his cock again and sucked. He continued like that, building the pressure, and using his hand to jerk the blond off at the same time. When Draco finally came, Harry pulled slightly back to catch all of his cum and swallowing. The brunette glanced up then, to see Draco looking down at him with heavily lidded eyes, and smiled.

He would have normally pulled away if it were someone else, but he highly doubted that Malfoy would have contracted some sort of obscure magical disease that was contagious through ejaculation and _hadn't_ already told him before he started this. From what Harry knew, almost all Muggle diseases and viruses were unlikely to stay in a wizard's body for very long. Only squibs, with not enough magic in them to fight them off, would stay infected.

Nevertheless, when he was done, the brunette pulled away, and cast a silent charm to get rid of the mess he'd left behind with his saliva that did its job but didn't chafe his skin.

He leaned back against his heels with a smile and watched the blond's stomach rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. Draco's eyes had closed but after some time he opened them slowly and caught Harry's gaze again. Harry's breath hitched and his own throbbing cock gave a twitch. He looked totally debauched. It was a look that Harry never imagined he'd see on the blond but he thought he'd love to see more often now.

"S'good?" He wasn't really looking for praise, not really, since he was sure he was at least adequate. But the look in Malfoy's eyes gave him an answer he wanted voiced.

Draco cleared his throat, as if it were dry, and nodded. "Amazing," he mumbled after a moment, making Harry's eyebrows rise in surprise. He hadn't expected _that _either. He smiled brightly and leaned down to rest his head on his flat stomach with a long sigh.

"Better than anyone else that's done it to you, right?" He was teasing now, and it was obvious by the slight curve of his lips against his stomach, but for some reason Draco's face didn't immediately show that he knew that. It was a brief pause in emotions, however, and it wasn't long before he was smirking down at him.

"Don't get cocky, Potter," he scolded and Harry snatched the bait immediately. He sat up and settled himself comfortably over him, his legs on either side of the blond's stomach.

"But I can't help it." He pouted a little and grabbed one of the hands that settled on his thighs to press it against his hard on. "You _make_ me cocky."

Okay, so it was a bad pun, Harry could admit that.

Draco snorted and shook his head at him.

"Promise to never say something so horrible again and I'll take care of your problem," he demanded and Harry sighed, as if resigned, and agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Could you hurry up Draco? It's been over half an hour!" Harry huffed at him. Draco was _still_ brushing his hair in front of the mirror and wasn't even dressed yet to go wherever the hell he was planning on taking him.

"Actually, Harry, I have more than enough time. Stop whining." This was about the time that Draco would probably glare at him, Harry mused as he lay down on the blond's bed with a sigh.

After Harry had gotten dressed, Draco had insisted he accompany him to his flat so that he wouldn't have to go back. Draco getting ready was taking an impossibly long time though.

"Unless you rather I go out with my hair like this," the blond's voice was heard coming from the door a few feet away and Harry rolled his eyes.

Curiously, Harry went to see what all the fuss was about and stood in the bathroom door watching Draco silently. Half of the blonde's hair was straight and smooth and the other half was done but still slightly frizzy from the wash.

Harry bit back a smile went over to him. He let his hand's settle down on the other male's hips and leaned forward to rest his chin against his shoulder. _Bloody sexy narcissist, _Harry thought as he took in the image of his boyfriend fully naked in front of the mirror. Harry himself, was already dressed aside from his shoes and socks, which he'd only taken off when he realized how long the other male was actually going to take and gave in into the urge to curl his toes against the rug that covered the floors of the flat.

The brunette wore a long sleeved black button up shirt and nice black trousers that hugged at his thighs and showed off the nice curves of his arse. His hair was already dried and combed and was picked up as usual with a silver band, his bangs slightly falling against the curves of his pale face. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes glowed brightly as they stood out against the dark color of his clothing.

"I actually think you look quite good just like this Draco," he whispered to the blond, who scowled offended, not quite getting the full meaning of his words.

"I don't care what you think; I'm _not_ going out with my hair half done, Potter." He glared at him and this time Harry couldn't help but shake his head.

"I didn't mean that, but it's okay, I wouldn't of had wanted you to go outside like _that_ where everyone else can see you, anyway. I would like to have that image all for myself," he assured him smiling and pulled away from the blond when he felt and saw his neck and chest blush pink brightly, finally getting what he meant before.

"Oh," Draco mumbled before just continuing to do his hair in front of the mirror as if he hadn't said anything of importance and he wasn't blushing all over. Deciding not to distract the blond anymore than he had too, Harry nodded and went back out to the bedroom to put on the rest of his attire.

_Merlin, Malfoy acts like such a virgin sometimes!_

A few minutes later, Harry watched as Draco sauntered out of the bathroom, his hair flowing prettily against his naked shoulders. Harry let his eyes follow the trail down to the blonde's nice stomach and muscles and over the curve of his small butt, down to his lean legs. It wasn't until he felt the blonde's amused glare that he noticed he was practically drooling at his naked sight.

Rolling his eyes at his own embarrassment, Harry smiled knowingly at the blond, and fell back on his bed laughing.

"Merlin, Potter, you'd think you've never seen me naked before," he heard Malfoy say from nearby as the blond put on the clothes that his elf, which Harry wasn't incredibly surprised to see Malfoy still having when it was such a small flat compared to the manor, put out for him.

Laughing slightly to himself again Harry turned to look at his boyfriend tuck in his shirt and brush himself off once he was fully dressed.

Draco had chosen to wear a short sleeve, dark blue button up shirt with a black cardigan and a pair of simple black trousers. His hair was also picked up in a pony tail but loosely. Harry had to admit, even when the blond was younger, he always made a fetching imagine dressed in black or blue. It made his eyes shift from blue to silver and his practically glowed.

"You know, Potter, I'm surprised to say that you actually clean up well when you want to."

Harry's eyes snaked back to meet Draco's gray ones and he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"And who said that I couldn't? Because I can assure the image you saw once upon a time in the Yule Ball wasn't the _real_ me." Harry stood and brushed at his close to get out any wrinkles he might have put on them by laying down. He continued his story after that, not stopping at the amusing gestures his boyfriend made.

"You see it was my evil twin of the time; he locked up me in a closet and gagged me. Stripped me naked and left me there to rot. _He_ was the one you saw sitting miserably with my best friend when his date ditched him because he refused to dance with her. I mean if it hadn't been for Mrs. Norris, who found me afterwards, I would have been stuck in that closet and probably would have died of pneumonia. Crouch Jr. wouldn't of had needed to try to kill me at the end of the year if that had happened. I would have already been dead." Harry told the blond all of this with a serious and grave expression on his face until Draco came over to him, his face full of concern.

"Harry.." He started, bringing up his hand to place it on his chest in a comforting gesture before his gray eyes narrowed slightly and he struck his boyfriend in the head with a clunk.

"Don't be such a prat, will you? Not _even_ Mrs. Norris would believe that crazy story, you bloody Gryffindor. Gag and strip you naked are what _I'm_ going to do to you if you don't hurry up and get a hold of yourself." He said all of this with a menacing glare but Harry looked up at him pleadingly.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked innocently and pouted slightly when Draco seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No."

Harry's hopeful gaze turned cold at negative response and he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and tugged the blond close. "Please?" He begged and smiled in triumph when Draco's eyes clouded slightly in lust. "No, Potter." The blond said with a shake of his head anyway and Harry let the other male go with a huff.

"Fine. You big meany!" Harry accused, bringing up his chin in defiance and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the childish act but sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry' waist, pressing his lips against the other man's cheek for a long moment.

After a moment, he spoke again.

"Come on, Potter, stop being such a baby. Just because I won't do it to you, doesn't mean I won't let you do it to _me," _he pointed out to his put out boyfriend and smirked when the green-eyed male looked at him hopefully. The casual way he said it made arousal bloom in Harry's abdomen. There had been other hints already but obviously Draco kept implying that he was more of a bottom. Harry was surprised that the prideful blond could admit such a thing so easily, and frequently. Well. Then again..he was probably _proud_ of it just as well.

"Really?" The brunette drawled cautiously letting his arms fall to his side and meeting the blonde's gaze.

Draco nodded softly and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips before pulling away completely. "Yes, really. But only if you stop acting like such a child and let me take you out to dinner like an _adult._" He agreed and rolled his eyes when Harry smiled brightly at the news.

" I will. I'll stop acting like a child. And I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." He told the blond after grabbing his wand and slipping it into the sleeve. Draco did the same and quickly slipped on his plain-toed shoes. Draco apparated them a few minutes later.

After a short walk from where they landed the two men reached their destination and Harry glanced at Draco to assure himself of what he was seeing.

"Draco?" Harry wondered when the blond didn't even blink at the huge site in front of them but kept on walking inside, immediately disappearing behind huge dark drapes that was used as a door. Sighing exasperatedly, Harry followed the blond and stopped short when the other male's hand covered his eyes.

"Draco? What-?" He started and stopped talking when a hand covered his mouth too.

"Shhhh. Just trust me, Potter. Be quiet for now," Draco whispered against his ear and Harry nodded hesitantly at his date. The hand in his mouth disappeared a second later but the one on his eyes didn't and Harry felt Draco's free hand guide him through the covering drapes and down a very long hallway from what Harry could understand.

After a few seconds, Draco made him stop and he vaguely heard the blond speak a few unfamiliar words in French to someone else that didn't say anything at all and than his hand was gripped in a silent gesture to walk again.

This time, they walked for a longer time, not seeming to even really go up, and didn't stop until Draco squeezed his hand and brushed his lips against Harry's ear again.

"Okay, I'm going to move my hand away now. And don't worry, no one will know about this date that doesn't work here. And I assure you that anyone who sees you here is under a secrecy spell, Harry. I promise." Harry nodded silently to the voice against his ear and gasped when the hand was removed.

From what Harry could see they were standing above a huge tower. Which, he reminded himself, was actually the Eiffel Tower from what he had seen a few minutes ago. He could see the bright lights of the city under them and the life moving about but all the noise that one would probably hear was completely muted as if they were seeing everything through a large glass. Next to them sat a small table set for two that looked pleasantly romantic but not completely ridiculous for a date like theirs. Eyes wide, Harry took in the full image of where they were and looked up at Draco who was watching silently waiting for a sign as to what he thought. It almost felt like they were floating above the world but without the messy bugs and wind to disturb them.

Shaking his head softly of his ridiculous thoughts Harry smiled and sat down when Draco pulled back his seat and motioned him to. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Draco?" He wondered after the blond sat down in front of him and raised an eyebrow at him impatiently.

"Is this really- "Harry started to ask and was cut off by Draco's smug smirk.

"Yes. If you happened to of forgotten Harry, we _are_ wizards." Draco pointed out with a smile and Harry glared at him for interrupting so smugly.

"Yes, I remember now, I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind at some point while getting here," he told him pointedly and tore his gaze away to stare at the stars above them.

Draco seemed to notice the snap in his tone because he looked at him confusedly and grabbed the hand of his nearest to his own and squeezed it.

"What's wrong? Is it too flashy?" His voice didn't sound as insecure as his words did but green eyes flicked back to him.

"If you really want to we can go. I just thought you'd probably like something different. I..wasn't sure what you would like..but.." He trailed off and huffed when Harry didn't say anything.

"Can you _say_ something and stop looking at me like that? I just wanted to show you that even if I've said stupid things in the past being a pureblood didn't normally consist following a maniac Lord and being a bigot. I would actually like to put my money to good use, for all the good it does. I thought you would like something romantic."

By the time he was done speaking and was practically on his feet, Harry was wide-eyed at the confession he had gotten from the blond. He immediately grabbed his date's shoulder to stop him from standing up. He sighed, scolding himself for making the blond worry like that, when it just his own awkwardness that made him snap.

"It's okay Draco. I read into it all too much. I was being stupid and sensitive. I love it, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault for being so stupid.. It's really sweet and romantic and you're _right_, I'm not used to it. I did want something romantic even if I didn't tell you out right. It _is_ flashy, but I expected that from you," he admitted with a small shrug. "I was looking forward to it, actually. I know that being a pureblood isn't all about Lord's and all that. I'm glad that you're trying to make me happy. I love it. It's actually..it's perfect, alright?"

He spoke truthfully and waited cautiously for the other male to speak up again, not wanting the blond to bolt and leave him in France like the stupid idiot he was being. Why had he thought the blond had been trying show off a bit too much? Ugh. Because he was, he told himself. But not in the way he thought, not in the way _he was used to_. This Draco was different from the one he knew years ago. And he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed and awed at seeing something like this and knowing that it was real. It brought back some of the childish fantasies like those of knights in armor and magical castles. The hard truth about magic was something he'd learned early, dashing those fantasies, but apparently there was still some beautiful magic like this out there. He just hadn't known it because he'd been..away.

Draco had just been trying to show him a good time, a different kind of good time, aside from the one he was used to. He was trying to make their date different.

_He's trying to make it special!_ His own mind yelled at him and Harry groaned slightly and let his head fall against his arm in frustration. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Yes, Potter, I agree with you, you can be stupid at times," he heard Malfoy's amused voice and snapped his head up to glare at Draco.

"What did you say?" He hissed but stopped glaring when Malfoy's face fell and the blond lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I was just agreeing with your mumbling," he defended himself and Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"I caught that but could you refrain from insulting me, anyway?" He mumbled in frustration and scowled when Draco chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Alright. Why don't we just start over?" Harry rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Yea, that would probably be a good idea." He let out a long sigh and started again.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..Is this really the Eiffel Tower?" He asked the blond pointedly and was relieved when the blond just nodded.

"It is. We're all the way at the top actually, but it doesn't seem like it, since we'd probably not be able to breathe.." The blond trailed off for a moment until Harry snorted a little, causing him to glare at the brunette.

"Anyway, yea. It is. Can I ask if you like it or I'm going to get snapped at again?" He asked scornfully and Harry sighed again.

"I do, Draco. I wasn't lying before. It _is_ perfect," he muttered in embarrassment and bowed his head. They hadn't even gotten dinner yet and they were already fighting like hell. This was obviously going downhill fast, he thought.

He heard a sigh and Draco obviously getting up from his seat and he closed his eyes, knowing that the blond would surely leave now. They were just so incompatible when sex wasn't involved, he realized suddenly.

It wasn't until he felt fingers grip at his chin and tug his face upward that he thought maybe he was wrong after all. He didn't open his eyes though, until he heard Draco speak to him again.

"Open your pretty eyes Potter. Or I am going to have to pry those open too?" Draco's voice filled his head and he opened them to meet the blonde's gray gaze. "Good." He said and smirked at Harry before sighing and bending down closer to where Harry sat.

"Now, Pott-" He cut himself off with another sigh. "Harry. Are you going to explain why you thought I was going to leave?" The curious tone his voice made Harry look away until the fingers that still held his chin pulled him back with a jerk and Malfoy raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, waiting.

"I- I just.." He paused for a second and licked his suddenly dry lips. "I thought you would get tired of me being an idiot and leave me here alone. It was stupid..but I mean..yea." He stopped and stared at the blond expectedly and somewhat shyly.

Draco nodded at this, not all that understanding but trying to. He decided to change the subject.

"So you really think it's perfect?"

"Yes, Draco, it's bloody perfect!" The brunette let out an exasperated huff. "It's bloody fantastic; actually, you couldn't have done a better job if I'd given you the idea myself." Harry replied at the stupid question and started to feel annoyed again.

Draco simply smiled at the outburst and nodded again.

"Good. I'm glad you think so." He said finally and kissed Harry, his hand leaving the other male's chin and grabbing the back of his neck to make the kiss deeper.

When both of them needed to breathe he pulled away.

Harry's mouth quirked slightly in a smirk and he gestured to the empty seat the blond had been in a few minutes ago. "Sit down before I decided to skip dinner completely and take you right here on top of the Eiffel Tower for everyone to see." The blond shook his head slightly but went to comply.

"Harry, you must know they can't possibly see us from all the way up-"

He shut up when he saw Harry glare at him and plopped down in his seat somewhat happier now.

"Okay. I'll stop. But only if you let me order for you, because I know you don't know French."

That sounded like a reasonable request..just as long..

"No snails," he threatened his date who just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Never, Harry, never." He agreed and snapped his fingers loudly.

A few seconds later a small but clean house elf popped in with a bottle of white wine in his hand and bowed to them both.

Harry watched in awe as Draco spoke to it in French and ordered for the both of them expertly while serving Harry and himself wine. When the house elf bowed again and left, Harry grabbed the wine glass that was passed to him and took a long sip.

He vowed to take the time to show Malfoy how it was to him when he talked a language he didn't understand in the future. For the first time in a long time, Harry was glad that he was a parselmouth and could use it for something other than talking to snakes who were trying to kill him or attack another student. Merlin, it was so arousing hearing Draco talking French!

Malfoy seemed to notice that Harry was thinking hard about something but ignored it assuming that if it was something bad that Harry would voice it. Shrugging to himself the blond sat back in his chair again and took a sip of his wine before settling it down in front of him.

"Soo..Harry..what exactly do you know about France?" He finally settled for something to say and raised an eyebrow towards the brunette who shrugged at the question.

"Not much, actually. Eiffel Tower, clean house elves, pretty lights, snails for lunch, French fries, Draco Malfoy….Really the list is pretty small." He told him behind another sip of wine and rolled his eyes at the blonde's knowing gaze.

"What? I haven't been out much, so what?" He gave him an affronted look. "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault I was stuck in a cupboard for most of my child hood and then whisked off to save a whole another race of people. I think it's a bloody miracle I could actually sleep in my own bed, let alone in a million of them in different countries that I've never been in and wouldn't understand the first thing about," he replied and looked away when he saw Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't exactly meant to spout anything about his time at the Dursley's but he was incredibly nervous. Which made his tongue come loose, unfortunately.

The blond decided to just ignore what the other male said for now and grabbed his glass of wine and put it down. "Okay, how about this? I don't ask you about the cupboard comment until tomorrow and you stop trying to get drunk on our first date. I happen to want to you coherent and not snapping at me when I speak to you and vise versa. I don't mind that you don't know the first thing about France." He assured him.

"Actually I'm happy that I could talk to you about something that you don't already know. I like the fact that I know things you don't and you obviously know about things I don't know. That's perfect! We can actually have conversations now, instead of us knowing everything about everything, we can actually talk to each other like normal people. Don't you agree?" Harry pinched at his nose slightly and nodded at the frustrated blond in front of him in agreement.

"I'm sorry. I agree. I like it too. I'm..just nervous..and horny." He admitted and scowled when the blone smirked softly at him. "It's fine, Harry. I am too, for both of those things. But I really want to _talk_ instead of have sex all the time." Harry's eyes widened a little. Obviously Draco had noticed too.

"Me too. I'd like to hear you talk some more and put my input every now and then." He agreed and only scowled slightly when Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean have a conversation?" The blonde asked smugly at his nervous reply but he ignored it and focused intently to what Draco had to say about the famous Eiffel Tower and how they were sitting there at that moment under powerful and complicated but oddly interesting wards.

By the time the food had arrived a few minutes later, Harry barely glanced at what was on his plate, because he was too busy listening to his date explain to him how he had learned to speak French when he was extremely young and loved the country more than any other place he'd been to.

He briefly saw some sort of light pink meat but decided against asking what it was in fear that he wouldn't like it as much if he knew and hungrily dug in, ignoring Draco's knowing glance.

"So, you're telling me that you were actually going to marry her after Hogwarts?" Harry could hear the underlining jealousy in Draco's voice but he decided to ignore it for now. Ginny was dead.

"Yea. I mean, I didn't really think about it much. She was pretty, she liked me for _me_, or at least I thought so, and she was fertile. What more could I ask for? It's not as if I ever thought about sex, Draco. The moment my mind turned in that direction I would bolt out of the room. It had definitely felt wrong, yea, but not even in my own mind I was bold enough to think of myself as _gay_. I just thought that maybe I was being stupid and childish about it and then Voldemort would come swooping in telling me that I'd never had the family I wanted. The only thing I ever really thought about that had Ginny in mind was kids, actually. Now that I think of it, she wasn't what I really cared about. She definitely reminded me of what I thought my own mother would have been like and I wanted that for my children, but I never _really_ thought of being with her. We kissed a few times, yea, but that's nothing." He assured Draco who looked at him thoughtfully behind his wine glass for a long moment and then nodded.

"Okay, I believe you. But aren't you disappointed that you couldn't have had that great family with her and the whole pack of Weasels to celebrate with?" He asked this time a bit more hesitantly but definitely still laced with jealousy. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed the blonde's drink as he had done to him almost an hour ago and set it down on the table.

"Okay, now it's your turn to listen to what I have to say about getting drunk."

"I'm not-" Draco started but Harry cut him off.

"Look, Draco. Ginny is dead. I'm sorry she had to die for me to realize something so important as to who I really want to be with, but I assure you, that I would have never had children with her if I was hesitant for more than a second. At the time, I could honestly say, I would have married her, surely, if she had survived. But I wouldn't have had children with her if I didn't think I could stay with her. I would never bring children into this world when I know that I can't provide for them. And a loving family is one of the things I _have_ to provide for the children I plan on having. Be it with a Ginny from my past, someone else I meet in the future, or children that I adopt with another man, they will have a loving and stable family if they come into this world because of me or I take responsibility as their father. If it's because of my own abuse or just some crazy idea I made in my head, I don't know, but I do know, that that's how it's going to be. I cared for Ginny, yes, but it was more of an expected love. What better way to celebrate the end of the war after killing a madman that has been after you for 7 years, than getting married, having children, and living happily ever after, Draco?" He paused with a sigh watching the others gray eyes widening before he went on.

"You can't possible have any reason to be jealous of a stupid dream a naïve boy had four years ago that didn't know the other half of the world they stood on. Trust me Draco, I'm not disappointed that I found out I was gay. And I'm definitely not disappointed that I'm sitting here with you rather than in a house full of miserable children with their divorced parents. If it comes to it, you can trust me when I say, I really, really, like you. And I wouldn't change the fact that you popped out of nowhere and fell right into my life once again just like that day in Madam Malkins' robes shop when I met a snuck up blond boy who insulted my first real friend and became my nemesis for the next 7 years right there on top of the list next to Voldemort. I don't regret anything about my life, not even the bad things, but I definitely don't regret meeting you than and I don't regret it now. And I never will."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the somewhat shocked and silent blond in front of him.

"And like you said before, I rather you not be drunk when we talk. I actually like listening to what you have to say and vise versa." He repeated in a silent gesture to get the blond to say something. When that didn't get the blond talking, Harry scowled slightly and stood up, pointedly ignoring the fact that Draco hadn't glanced up when he moved away from his chair. Figuring that it would take a bit more than what the blond would had done for him, since Draco took a hard time to hear words, Harry found some of that rash Gryffindor courage he still had bottled up inside himself and let it loose just enough to get the man he was growing to like to give him _some kind of response_. Noticing that the blond had moved his chair slightly away from the table when he had started talking, he decided to just get it over with.

Instead of grabbing Draco's chin as he had done to him, Harry settled for the man's shoulders as he squeezed himself in the space between the blond and the table they shared their meal on. Straddling the blonde's legs, and ignoring the surprised yelp that came from Draco, Harry forcefully grabbed the other's neck and pulled him into a long passionate and rather rough kiss. It wasn't until he was sure Draco's insides were burning as much as his that he pulled away and glared at the blond in frustration.

"Did you happen to hear _anything_ I said to you before? Or were you just planning to ignore it all? But I can promise you, that I will never take what I just said back even if you decide that you hate me and always will right now and leave. And I can assure you; I won't let you leave this damn tower if it isn't because I'm pushing you off, until you answer me **completely**." He glared at him but this time it wasn't menacingly. "You know I'm powerful enough to bring down these oh-so great wards you were telling me in detail about before, Malfoy. _I won't hesitate._" Harry informed him with a serious gaze and waited for his words to sink in.

The brunette watched half pissed and half amused as the blonde's eyes changed from unfocused to confused to widening in obvious fear to painful realization.

He simply raised an eyebrow when Draco opened his mouth to speak but no sound came the first time he tried talking. On the second try, Harry just silently waited for any sign of _real_ head trauma that could be going on the blonde's pretty little head. And the third, well, Harry didn't really want to wait for a third, but did when he noticed a smirk curving on his boyfriend's lips and heard the small but obvious sound of him clearing his throat.

"Thanks."

Draco's soft voice reached his ears and Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise, not sure if he heard correctly.

"What?" He drawled and blinked when the blond chuckled against him.

"I said thank you, you bloody git! Thanks for trying to reassure me. Thanks for not letting me get drunk. Thanks for wanting to be here with me instead of Weaslette. Thanks for not leaving. Thanks for threatening me into talking. Thanks for answering my question thoroughly. Thanks for not regretting meeting me. Thanks-"A strong hand closed over his mouth and he jumped in surprise when he couldn't speak even after Harry had taken his hand off. Dammit, silencing charm.

"You're welcome, Ferret." Harry said smiling fondly at his date and pressed his lips against his, this time less roughly, but not any less passionate. He hadn't ever thought he'd hear Malfoy thank him in his life, but he realized that he'd much rather have him with his mouth occupied just then.

"Potter could you take the stupid silencing charm off now?" Draco asked obviously not noticing that he had spoken out loud and Harry smirked at the blond in question.

"What did you say, Draco?" The brunette asked as if in wonderment.

"I said- I- I said..oh. Prat! Stop laughing. You could get off me now, you know, we still haven't eaten desert." The blond pointed out to Harry who immediately stopped laughing and stared at the male in front of him hungrily and licked his lips.

"Well, no we haven't, but I was hoping if I could have two? One after dinner and one for after the first desert. You see, I'm really hungry." Draco raised an eyebrow slightly as if thinking about it and then the blond came to a decision.

"Ok, Potter, deal. I'll let you ravish me on the Eiffel Tower but only if you let me take you somewhere else for desert." Harry narrowed his eyes at the odd request but pressed his lips against the other males with a growl.

What desert could be better than the sexy pale-skinned blond smirking under him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Some of the scenes mentioned in this chapter, the ones that are clearly the past, were borrowed from the 7****th**** book by JK Rowling. There in no way my handy work and I'm only using them for a short moment to show how Harry sees love the year before he lost so many people he loved himself.**

**Chapter 7**

Apparently the most expensive gelato in the whole of Italy could rival to the blond.

_But it definitely doesn't beat him_, Harry thought as he licked at his strawberry ice cream cone seductively. He ignored Draco, who seemed content enough in watching him eat instead of eating his own melting chocolate ice cream cone in his hand.

Rolling his eyes Harry finally stopped teasing and turned towards the huge fountain in front of them.

"So, you reckon that if I throw in a coin and make a wish, it'll come true?" He asked the blond hopefully and rummaged in his trousers pockets for any spare coins he might have. When he didn't find anything, he passed his ice cream to Draco and took out his wand, after making sure no one could see, and conjured two small coins hastily and then put it away.

Instead of grabbing his own ice cream though, Harry stole the other male's and took it for himself, not really caring about the tangy taste that filled his mouth at the strawberry and chocolate mixing together. When he was sure that Malfoy wouldn't ignore his already half-eaten gelato Harry smirked and passed one of the coins to him.

"Let's do it together!" Harry informed Draco excitedly and smiled when the blond rolled his eyes but agreed with a mumble. They turned their backs to the huge fountain and closed their eyes almost in a silent gesture to hide what they were wishing for and threw the coins when they were done. Oddly enough, they snapped their eyes open at the sound of two identical pop sounds made by their coins falling in at the exact same time and chuckled breathlessly to each other.

"So, what did you wish for?" Harry asked the blond curiously and pouted when the blond answered.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true," he informed.

Nodding with a sigh, Harry sat down next to the fountain and let his free hand touch the water that flowed by him.

"It's warm," he said in bewilderment and gestured for the blond to do the same. The moment his hand touched the water though, Draco's eyes widened and he pulled his hand to his chest hastily and shook his hand to get rid of the water.

"What are you talking about, Potter? It's bloody freezing." The blonde glared at him pointedly and Harry pulled his hand out of the water and plunged it back in only to still feel warm water.

Harry ignored the scowling blond and looked at the water in amazement and confusion.

Noticing a small coin a few inches away from his hand that glowed brightly even under his shadow, Harry reached for it on instinct. He only noticed a strong grip on both the hand that held his ice cream and the hand under water after it was too late and he felt himself plunge into the fountain. A struggling Draco followed in seconds later as he too was pulled in but not by an invisible hand, but the one that belonged to Harry.

All he could see was white. Behind his eyelids, through his fingers. White. He shook his head, hoping to get away the harsh light trying to grip at his eyes and opened them to a blurry world again.

"What the hell?" Harry shouted at the scene in front of him. It seemed to ripple as if he were still looking at the water in the fountain he had fallen into.

The only difference was that the pictures he saw instantly came alive at his voice and seemed to play like a movie or show. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and looked around; making sure that everything was intact, wondering where Draco was.

When he noticed that he was okay and wasn't even wet, he let himself look around hesitantly. He didn't seem to be standing anywhere at all, but more like floating on glass or something invisible. It wasn't until he noticed that the walls were all flashing that he let himself look at them more closely.

They resembled his television screen when he flipped through the channels, Harry mused.

Suddenly, the flashing stopped and Harry heard the voices of the people on the screen like if he was in a lost memory.

"Hang on a moment!" Ron's voice boomed around him and Harry watched wide eyed as the scene he remembered vividly went on around him, repeated on the four walls that surrounded him. This time he could see himself, however, as if he were a totally different person and just standing on the sidelines.

"We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" Hermione's voice rung around the room too and Harry sat down on the invisible floor, his hands shaking at his sides as he watched him and his friends inside the Room of Requirement during the final battle.

"The house elves, they'll all be down in the kitchens, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry heard his other self-say on the screen and he fought hard to understand what he was watching.

"No! I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us-"

Harry clenched his teeth in anger as the loud sound of the basilisk's fangs falling rung in his hears and he watched his two best friends kissing passionately for the first and last time once again.

"Is this the moment?" His own voice met his ears and he closed his eyes to push the voice away. He should have let them, he should have given them more time, he shouldn't have let walk them out of there at all just to-

"Oi!" Harry's eyes snapped open almost sure that he was pulled away from a nightmare until he saw the horrible seen in front of him still rolling and his other self spoke again.

"There's a war going on here!" He said and he watched as his two blushing friends pulled away from each other hastily.

The scene flashed again and Harry closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to see any more memories. His wish didn't come true and the voice of Mr. Weasley filled his ears.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

Opening his eyes again he met another familiar sight that came earlier that year.

"Arthur!" Sobbed Mrs. Weasley from next to George who was missing an ear because of Snape, Harry saw and remembered. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?" The older man asked and Harry's eyes left him to look at the shocked twin, Fred, who was staring at his brother in concern. Off to the side, he saw himself, pale and worn out, shift on the scene when George started to wake.

"How do you feel Georgie?" Whispered Mrs. Weasley and Harry rolled his eyes slightly at what he knew was coming.

"Saint-like." George's voice rung somewhat dry and Harry had to hold in a snort at the frightened look Fred had in his face.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like" George repeated and Harry groaned not quite understanding why he was watching this memory or why he was here.

"You see..I'm holy. Holey. Fred, geddit?"

The sobs of Mrs. Weasley were completely muted out against Fred's reply to his twins joke.

"Pathetic! Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?

Harry didn't stop himself from smiling softly at the scary but fond memory and this time, though quite hesitantly, Harry waited for the image to change patiently.

The next memory that came, Harry remembered, wasn't a memory of his own but of Severus Snape that he had watched in Dumbledore's Office from a pensieve after the man's death.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath!"

He saw the small form of his mother and his Professor as teen standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room portrait.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was! I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood. It just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can't you?

Harry watched as Snape tried to speak but nothing came out for the second time.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chose your way. I've chosen mine."

"No! Listen, I didn't mean-

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why would I be any different?" His mother's accusing voice pierced his ears and he watched as she left a torn Snape behind in her wake sadly.

The scene didn't flash this time and just simply flickered to another he saw in the Pensieve that night.

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything that was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now to you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter-" Snape's voice rung out and Harry could feel the surprise and hurt in his voice once again.

"But this is touching, Severus," Dumbledore's voice boom seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"For him?" Snape's shouted and Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw him perform the Patronus charm and the beautiful doe formed and then flew off.

"After all this time?

"Always."

The last word he heard come from his Professor stuck with Harry, even after he watched part of another memory that was completely silent. He saw Snape reading the letters in Sirius' room and take the ripped picture of his mother with him as he left, the love in his eyes shining brightly against the regret and loneliness in them.

Harry's chest tightened slightly as he finally realized what he was seeing and he sat back more comfortably to wait for the next images.

He should have known that their magic would have tampered with the fountains magic after all! He had wished to _see_ what it was like to love truly. And he was, but in a different way.

Through the eyes of all the people he admired throughout his last year of Hogwarts.

As they loved _others_.

He briefly wondered what Draco must be going through for his own mystery wish as the pictures flashed again and came to life.

This time the scene was full of chaos and he saw the things he remembered seeing that horrible night of the final battle that had only pierced his heart for a fraction of the second then, grip at his insides much strongly now.

He was in the Great Hall as the final battle rung throughout, and Harry could see Voldemort in the middle of it, but ignored the horrible man in hope of seeing something more important and was slightly elated when he saw Draco's parents screaming, not fighting, but hoping to find their son somewhere in the middle of the battle. He smiled softly when they did and huddled together in a corner, hiding from the stray curses that zoomed passed them behind a shield.

He saw Mrs. Weasley attempt to save Ginny and Bellatrix finally getting a hit in at the same time his long ago mother-in law to be, did too and both his friends and enemies bodies slumped in death.

And then for a fleeting moment he saw himself gazing at a completely different image. At the Mirror of Erised in his first year. His parents weren't standing behind him this time, however, and he was the man he was now instead of the small boy of eleven. A blurry figure stood next to him and Harry could only make out blond hair before the image disappeared and he closed his eyes trying to compare it hopefully to someone in his memories.

When he heard his own voice again, oddly confident for the situation, Harry snapped his eyes open to see him standing and spinning around Voldemort as if one of the people from crowd this time instead of himself.

"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle, I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?

Harry's eyes flipped from the image of himself to the Dark Lord as the masses stood silently in fear, watching what was to be the end.

"Is it love again?" The voice was mocking and curious, and the Harry of now and the image one both shuddered.

"Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike? Definitely not _love._"

At the taunting in Voldemort's voice he let his eyes fall down to his lap somewhat sadly and ignored the obvious change around him as the room grew blurry.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and wished to be back in Italy again, away from the memories that gripped his heart painfully. He wished to be back with Draco, eating ice cream and talking about important but amusing things with each other. He wished he could really _feel _what love was like for himself, instead of just seeing it. To remember to have someone love him back like the way he'd seen. To remember, and understand, what Dumbledore had meant by the power of love that his mother had used to save him so many years ago.

And even though some had hurt to watch, Harry understood why they were chosen, if either by himself or magic. It was obvious all the images and memories that were full of love until the last one. Something he had never truly had for himself. He wondered if it was even possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter! Enjoy. ;3**

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Harry registered when he opened his eyes was that the world around him was much darker and fuzzier around the edges. Although, upon inspection, he realized that it probably had more to do with the fact that something was blocking most of his view, than him waking up in a whole new, much darker world. After allowing himself a moment where he remembered what had happened, and making sure to move as little as possible as he assessed for damage on his person, Harry batted at the offending object until it moved with a sound of surprise.

He sat up hurriedly when he heard and met Draco's silvery gaze. The blond's eyebrows were furrowed as if in worry and his breathing was coming out in short spazzy breaths. Harry rubbed at his eyes and gazed him silently for a long moment. He was soaked to the bone. His blond hair was almost yellow under the light of the moon above them and his clothes clung to him as if trying to shrink to become a second skin.

"Draco? Are you alright?" His voice came out as a croaky whisper, not at all what he'd intended, but aside from that, he seemed fine. No pain anywhere and all his limbs seemed intact. Draco's lips pulled into a tight line and then Harry was once again the victim of the familiar sneer and glare like so many times when they were children. Draco let out a little huff.

"Am I alright? Am I alright? Potter!" Harry jumped suddenly when Draco's hand grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him a little. "You scared the shit out me, you bloody stupid, Gryffindor! Not only do you get sucked into a fountain, of all the stupidest things, but you take me with you! And then-"

He rolled his eyes and shook him again, making Harry wide eyed and concerned.

"And then you proceed to hit your pretty little head and knock yourself unconscious, while on top of me, leaving me to almost drown. And when I finally manage to get us out, you're not even wet and looked like you stopped breathing. And you're asking me if I'm alright?"

Alright. Maybe it sounded a bit daft in Draco's point of view. But it's not like Harry knew! And what did he mean anyway? Knocked himself unconscious? And wait, he wasn't wet? He looked down at himself confusedly.

Nope. He was perfectly dry, except in the places Draco wet him by mistake. If he hadn't known something had actually happened to him, he wouldn't even have known the difference, with his clothes only a bit mussed. Harry let out a long sigh and covered Draco's hands with his own and tried to pry them off. The blond didn't seem inclined to let go, though, or was done speaking.

"Merlin, Potter. If I knew being with you would mean things like this would happen regularly-because don't forget, you did get stabbed a few hours ago-I would have-"

"You would have what?" Harry interrupted, finally managing to get him to let go and moved back a little. "Not wanted to be with me," he guessed with an internal wince at how small his voice sounded.

For a moment he'd thought that maybe his fears, brought to light by the stupid visions about love, were unfounded by the Mirror of Erised image. But now it turned out he must have just been seeing this after hitting his head. Which meant he really didn't have much of a chance founding love, did he? Even when he tried being with someone he thought might like him a lot, someone from the Wizarding World, it still didn't seem to work.

He sighed again and looked up when he realized that Draco had gone silent at his interruption. The blond was looking at him blankly but from what Harry could see, his gaze was just as piercing as ever. He was looking over him, up and down, as if trying to find something. When he finally did, or gave up, he moved back to sit on his heels and shook his head.

"You're an idiot," he informed him and Harry frowned. Well he sure felt like one, thinking things could be different for once, but he wasn't telling Malfoy that.

"Harry," he started again, his voice softer than before, making Harry's frown deepen. "I was just going to say, I would have looked for some sort of insurance. Being with you is like a bloody liability. But I'm not going to run away." He let out one of those little huffs again and moved forward to wrap his arms around his neck. All the while, Harry gaped.

"Oh," he finally said, his words somewhat muffled by the wet fabric of Draco's shirt. He pulled away after a moment, though, and looked confusedly at the blond.

"Wait. So nothing happened to you..besides what you already said?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "Why? Are you alright? You don't seem to be hurt but then again.." He made to inspect Harry's head and the brunette grabbed his hands to stop him. He felt fine. Which was why he was so curious about what he had seen. Had it been real or not? He wasn't wet like Draco, which meant that magic had done something after all, but what?

"I..I saw something," he admitted and Draco stopped. "My wish..you know..right before I got sucked in..my wish came true."

"You wished to almost die?" It came out as a squeak and Harry bit his lip to hold back a smile. He never pictured Draco Malfoy worrying over him, let alone about his sanity. It was both unsettling and quite..cute.

"No, Draco." He shushed with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know. It was weird. I woke up somewhere white..like the King's Cross thing I told you about? And I saw a bunch of things, memories that were and weren't my own, except they were like on the telly and I even saw myself. There was Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ginny, Fred, and even you." Everything was vivid and fresh in his mind. It had to have been real, he told himself. It had to have been.

"So you wished..what? To see people?" Obviously he was confused and Harry looked away with a blush. Although he did want reassurance and certainly liked Draco now, the idea of talking about love with him was a bit weird. Especially when some part of him was hoping that maybe he'd find it with him, if they gave this whole relationship thing a shot.

"Not exactly..It's a bit more complicated than that." He mumbled. Draco let out a snort, making Harry glance at him again.

"When is it not complicated with you?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand from the ground next to him, which Harry hadn't even noticed before, and cast drying charms on himself. Then he stood up and offered his hand to Harry, who took it and stood up with a groan.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before someone notices something happened. And then you can explain me to exactly what you saw."

It was only right before they were going to settle down on his couch after changing (because drying charms aren't perfect and Draco was not going to stay wearing the clothes, of course) that Harry realized that Draco believed him when he'd said he'd seen something. He didn't even try to dissuade him or insist that he must have just hallucinated or dreamt it.

"Okay..so you're in some white place..and?" Draco prompted, leaning back against the couch arm with his arms crossed and his expression serious. Harry bit his lip but nodded.

"And then the walls or..space started flickering. Like the way the telly does when you flip through the channels," he explained and ran a hand through his hair. He debated getting some coffee but that probably wouldn't help him feel any less jittery.

"Then it stopped and showed memories. Think..a mix of a pensieve and a telly."

"Alright." Draco spoke slowly, as if trying to wrap his head around what Harry said.

"What did you see then? And what does that have to do with your wish?"

"Uh.." He paused, running his fingers along the edge of his couch and picking at a loose thread as he thought about how to answer. "Well..I saw people. Like I told you. Some of them at their last moments and some not." Just remembering made him clench his fists in pain-at the lack of love he had in his life and the fact that they, the people who had loved before, were mostly all gone.

"How about telling me in detail?" The suggestion was quiet but it was obvious to Harry that Draco was genuinely curious. Maybe he was humoring him, maybe he was enjoying making him suffer through this conversation, or maybe he knew that it affected him and should talk about it. Either way, Harry thought he should. He didn't have anyone else to talk about it with; not that would completely understand and wouldn't get caught up in their own grief, anyway.

"Ron and Hermione. They're last moment together..which was also their first kiss." And last, his mind filled in sadly. Tactfully, Draco refrained from commenting on what he said and just nodded in encouragement when Harry paused.

"When George lost his hear and Fred was worried about him. I was there and it was dumb at the time but then Fred died after that... and Snape with my mum. Snape..he..he loved her. He always did. They knew each other when they were kids, they were friends, and they had a huge fight when they were in Hogwarts but he still loved her, even after becoming a Death Eater." It like someone opened a floodgate. He couldn't stop talking then, not even when Draco looked at him wide eyed at the mention of Snape and his mother. He was just too caught up in the memories and the things the stupid fountain had made him see.

"And then you and your parents. In the final battle. Merlin, Draco. It was obvious they loved you then. That you loved them. I never thought about it before but the way you're mum asked about you and..everything. It was..I wish I had that you know? Even if I had the Weasleys for a bit, after everything things aren't the same. There's just gaping holes where the rest are missing."

"I saw Ginny then, when Molly killed Bellatrix at the same time."

Now Harry was looking at Draco like he was a totally different person. He was running his hands through his hair and throwing him looks that screamed at him to understand what he was trying to say without saying it. It didn't seem to be working, at least Harry didn't think so, and the blond just frowned at him as if in deep concentration. Harry's voice cracked a little when he spoke next.

"I saw Voldemort too," he added a little more quietly now. "I don't know if you remember but..before he died..in the Great Hall we were talking and everyone was huddled together and in the middle was just me and him. He was trying to..to psyche me out I guess. Talking about how no one was going to jump in front of his curse again to save me that time, that no one loved me enough." Harry shook his head and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the whisp of blond hair and shadowy figure next to him in the Mirror of Erised. It was barely there, out of reach, and he hated that he couldn't find anything else to replace the hurt he felt.

He'd thought he'd long ago worked out his issues. He was sure of it. He didn't feel the horrible despair anymore, the way he'd felt before. Like if a dementor was following him everywhere. But it still damn well hurt like hell to think about. To talk about like he'd never done before with anyone else. Especially after almost reliving it again.

Suddenly, Harry jumped. Draco had grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He moved closer until their thighs pressed together.

"What was your wish, Harry?"

"I..it.." He shook his head and closed his eyes as he fought back to tears. Fuck. He never cried this much in one night in his life. Well..not in a long time, anyway. He felt like blubbering fool and he still hadn't managed to answer Draco's question.

"Tell me," the request was loud to Harry's ears and he realized that he should just get it over with. If Draco laughed and thought him an idiot..well..than Harry didn't ever have to see him anymore. And it wasn't like he couldn't hex him. But if there was a small chance that he didn't think he was a complete idiot..he should say it, right?

"I wanted to see what love was like. What it could be." When it finally came out, it was nothing more than a whisper but he was sure that the blond heard him. He waited, dumbly, for the laughter to start or maybe some comment about how he was a sentimental Gryffindor fool.

"Open your eyes," was all he heard and it took him a moment before he understood what Draco was saying. His eyelids fluttered open and his eyes widened. Draco was staring at him not like he'd grown three heads but like he..understood, maybe.

"How about we wait and see then? What love is like?" His response came out cautiously but Harry could see the twitch of his lips and then Draco was kissing him, pulling him closer. "You and me," he breathed out and Harry smiled in relief, warmth spreading through his bones at the thought of doing so.

"Yea..let's see."


End file.
